Elleth of Light
by AmeliaRED
Summary: "How does she know for certain?" I asked, continuing to press my body against the tree. I ran my fingers across the ridges of bark; hoping the wisdom and strength from this aging giant could somehow find its way into my heart. "When is our Lady Galadriel ever known to be uncertain?" Such a response was hardly a welcomed one/ 10th Walker, New Character, Read and Review!
1. Nothing Like Them

**Author's Note: **The story begins in the film version of the Fellowship of the Ring when the fellowship has reached the city of Lothlorien and has been allowed to seek comfort and protection from the Lady of Light herself. I truly wanted to add something more unique to the typical 10th walker stories and I hope I have done just that! This is NOT a story thrown together just for the sake of a Legolas/OC pairing…I hope you will find interest in the characters I've created and the portrayal of existing characters. DO NOT flame me for any elements of the story/film I have altered or changed…I know the passion of Tolkien fans, being one of them myself, but this is a creative writing website that SHOULD value and accept some changes by the will of the writer. Comments and reviews are always welcome! Text in _italics _is being spoken in Elvish! Whew! Without further ramble here is my story! –

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter One **

_**Nothing Like Them **_

_**Merenwen's POV**_

"_How does she know for certain?"_ I asked, continuing to press my body against the tree. I ran my fingers across the ridges of bark; hoping the wisdom and strength from this aging giant could somehow find its way into my heart.

"_When is our Lady Galadriel ever known to be uncertain_?" Such a response was hardly a welcomed one; although there was little that could be done to bring peace to my racing mind. I felt the very rhythm of my heart quicken the longer I tried to accept the news that had been delivered to me. I suppose I cannot blame Haldir for revealing it in the manner in which he did. Such news was meant for me to hear directly from our Lady Galadriel, but Haldir had hoped to prepare me for my response. He would never stop his role as mentor in my life.

"_Haldir…I cannot. This cannot be my fate, to die alongside strangers without the comfort and strength of my kin…I cannot. I will not_!" I stammered; a highly unusual manner of speaking for me but words had failed me. I felt all sense of composure flee from my senses; I lifted my gaze to the golden canopy above me.

"_My lady, forgive me but who said anything about dying_?" I glared at my inquirer.

"_The fellowship will not succeed…the people of this world will not win this war Haldir! It is folly! This…this so called fellowship is simply a fool's attempt to bring some sense of peace into the minds of the weary_!" I felt the warmth of fresh tears trailing down my face as I refused to meet the gaze of my fellow march-warden. I detested appearing to him so weak.

"_I'm quite certain Lord Elrond is far from being a fool Merenwen. Do not cast away hope so blindly…perhaps with your skill and tactful mind the fellowship may yet prevail_." I wanted to scream, release all my building rage at the elf before me but it was an impossible task when the only thing that I felt my body doing was reaching out hesitantly to feel his arms embracing me.

Within moments I was pressing my cheek against his chest. The fabric of his grey cloak was a comfort to my skin. I felt his arms pulling me closer against his muscular build; he then rested his chin upon my head of platinum locks. I could feel his gentle breath upon my features.

"_You cannot expect me to believe your words. What can I possibly do to aid them, Have they been informed of Lady Galadriel's decision? Surely Elessar will not agree to this_." I felt his chest rising and falling abruptly as he chuckled.

"_My Lady, Elessar was the first to agree to the decision. He knows better than any, your skill with a blade. Do you think a Dunedain forgets that easily how you defeated him in friendly combat? You are an incredible warrior_."

"_Incredible enough to face the legions of Mordor_?" I hissed. I felt his hands position themselves upon both of my shoulders before his gaze lowered towards me.

"_Enough! You speak of defeat as if you have already witnessed it! Do you think I do not fear for your safety? Do you think I desire to idly watch as you venture out from my protection…and the protection of your people? I fear for you, but I believe in our Lady's decision, I do not think she would send you to your death knowingly. She has hope…Elrond has hope…so should we. Now dry your tears; go speak with her and you walk bravely into the company of this fellowship_." His words were bold, but as was the creature he was. I was honored to be in the company of such a presence in the hour my path had suddenly shifted and was facing the unknown.

As I continued to stare into his eyes I was reminded yet again how foolish it was that neither of us had ever spoke of love. I often contemplated if I had merely imagined the attraction I sensed; I was drawn to him but perhaps it was still dwelling in the realm of uncertainty. But it was in moments such as these that I knew something was there. Something was undeniably there lingering within our hearts. It was a feeling, a longing, some stirring of the soul that no other could understand; but even now, as we stood in the aching silence that surrounds us, we forced our bodies apart. We exchanged a few bows of courtesy that either meant I'm sorry to allow that closeness to happen, or I'm sorry to not allow it to continue.

Haldir was my mentor, my greatest support, my dearest friend and the lover it would seem I would never know. I had never felt so…strangely drawn to another creature in my entire span of existence. However I suppose something resembling romantic involvement between us would appear to be inappropriate. His reputation meant a great deal to him and to me as well. I am the only female march-warden in the land and Haldir, is the one who allowed it. Our feelings would surely complicate things and presumably place me in a reputation I dare not speak of. I earned my rank by my own hand, my blood spilled to get me to where I stand today.

"_You best not keep her waiting_." Haldir finally spoke. I watched as he stiffened his posture and raised his chin proudly; as if trying to pretend nothing had taken place. I couldn't help but smile before lowering my head.

"_My Lord_." I bowed.

"_My Lady._" I took a turn and found myself gliding down the spiral stairs tightly hugging the tree. Before I reached the bottom I paused; I took in a deep breath and exhaled before adjusting my armor and re-positioning my cloak. I then shifted my hair behind me and tried my hardest to assume the role of accepting and obedient elf when all I truly wanted to do was continue my patrol of our borders and maintain my life as it was.

I have heard talk of the council of Elrond; rumors about the great savoir in the form of nine companions traveling to the gates of Mordor. What lies were they told to cause them to willingly travel to their doom and for what? They might as well be delivering the one ring to Sauron personally. I tried to view myself as a rational mind; I did not fall victim to false hope and I wasn't about to start.

It wasn't long before my steps had brought me to the throne of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Within their presence, the world around was illuminated. As I bowed before them, I kept my gaze low. The Lady Galadriel had this way about her; this power to see within your soul and speak to the very thoughts swirling about your mind. It was…terrifying and awe-inspiring.

"_Arise_." Lord Celeborn spoke, his tone reaching new depths in tone. No doubt aware of my hesitation to face them.

I stood; forcing my nervous hands behind me before raising my gaze to the illuminated beings of power before me. I felt the very hairs upon my neck begin to rise as Lady Galadriel fashioned herself a smirk as she studied me.

Suddenly I felt it; the feeling that I knew all too well. I felt her presence entering my mind; my very thoughts were no longer my own. Soon it wasn't my voice I could hear within my mind…it was hers.

"_Be still my child, you have no reason to fear me_." She spoke; I was grateful for her desire to ease my nervousness.

"_I do not fear you my lady, I simply fear the future._" I thought silently.

"_You cannot continue to blame me for what it is you saw in the mirror my dear Merenwen. It was an honor, a blessing not all of my people are given. It was a gift for you to do with as you wish_."

"_I…will die…"_ I finally spoke aloud.

I can remember that evening as if it were only yesterday. I can still recall the winter chill nipping at my every feature, the blades of grass bending beneath my feet as I approached the mirror. Galadriel had poured the water painfully slow as she silently awaited my gaze to fall onto my reflection. As I clasped either side of the pedestal, a thought entered my mind; it was Lady Galadriel's voice.

"_Will you look into the mirror_?" I remember her asking me. I answered bravely by allowing my eyes to lower to see images of myself, my life…rapidly being projected into my gaze until finally resting upon an image that would forever haunt my very dreams. There, upon a mound of debris and rubble from a crumbling walled fortress, lay my body. I appeared so fair in contrast to the darkened destruction beneath me. My eyes were fixed, unblinking staring up to the heavens above.

My hands gripped the pedestal so tightly; I felt my nails nearing their breaking point against the stone.

The peaceful expression upon my face within the mirror was quickly out shadowed by the gash reaching its ugly hand across my throat. My blood trickled with ease from the steady downpour of rain.

I tried to blink the scene away from my eyes, but I could not look away. My breathing was reduced to shallow gasps of fear as I tried to force my body away from this dreaded mirror until finally I felt myself fall upon the ground behind me.

"_I did not summon you there that night to instill fear into your hear_t." Galadriel spoke, bringing me back to the reality of the scene at hand.

"And yet you intend to send me with the fellowship to meet that very end!" I said harshly in common tongue.

"_My…apologies. Forgive my tone. I simply…do not understand_." I quickly added as I watched Lord Celeborn shift grudgingly.

"_You have spent far too long in the company of men. You have the same temperament and you forget your place_." I lowered my head; Lord Celeborn had not yet forgiven me for my absence in Lorien. He deemed it a betrayal when he learned I had grown close to the race of men regardless of the fact that one of those men happened to be Elessar himself. Lord Celeborn was prideful of his people, and though he was kind and just as a ruler, he was not one to forget mistakes.

"_The future is not set in stone my child. You have a role to play in the changing events in this world; however big or small that role may be is up to you. All I ask is that you trust me as you once did_." Lady Galadriel said with a smile as I looked upon her. Her eyes glistening with the wisdom that I did indeed used to trust.

"_What of Haldir my Lady…what will become of him_?" I was hesitant to ask but it was foolish of me to think that any secrets could remain hidden to the eyes of the Lady of Light.

"_Your path no longer follows that of Haldir; it is time that step out of the shadows of what could be so that you may embrace what will be. Do not be troubled Merenwen for you are still so young and have much to offer this world before you give your heart to another_." I felt in that moment a slight break within my very soul. Lady Galadriel was so gentle in her words but it did little to soften the blow of what they meant. I desperately wanted to inquire further, to perhaps beg for him to accompany the fellowship as well but I knew they had much to attend to rather than wasting time on an elf so anxiously clinging to a hope that was no longer within my reach.

"_I should go prepare myself for travel. I thank you both for your time and for words. I shall do my best to make you proud_." I spoke barely over a whisper as I bowed before them.

"_Before you depart; I have a gift for you_." Lady Galadriel rose gracefully from her throne before gliding towards me with a smile. My eyes narrowed slightly as her light grew in intensity the closer she came. I stood as straight as possible; I then felt her hands clasping my own. Blinking, unable to speak, I felt a small trinket of some kind being placed in my hand.

"_Your mother was a dear friend of mine. I often spoke with her in my troubled times…her loss is still felt within my heart even to this day. This belonged to her; a treasure your father had given to her the eve of your birth. You were the greatest treasure in her eyes and she knew that you would do great things, far greater than she could have ever done. May it remind you of home, of family and of the love you will find again_." I unraveled my hand to see a simply silver chain bearing an intricate design of flowers made of turquoise stone intertwined with vines of silver and diamond.

I felt my breath catch within my throat; I tightly clenched my teeth to keep from rambling tearful words of gratitude. My trembling hands fumbled to unclasp the necklace to place it around my neck until Lady Galadriel placed it upon me for me. Her strong yet gentle hands rested upon my shoulders before embracing me.

"_I will not forget this kindness my Lady. Thank you_." I whispered as I felt her golden locks falling upon my features, blanketing my moment of welcomed weakness.

* * *

The warmth of the sun was starting to grace my senses as the new day had finally arrived. I had completed my preparations but I had yet to meet the fellowship; it was unclear as to what was holding me back but I remained sitting at the base of an old friend I often visited in my youth.

I traced the exposed roots breaching from the soil with my fingers.

"You are growing old my dear friend." I chuckled softly.

"I'm afraid that is the nature of trees my lady." I heard a voice speak in the shadows. I raised an eyebrow before realizing this voice seemed somewhat familiar. I spun around to see Elessar approaching.

Without hesitation I ran to him; leaping into his opened arms before he twirled my body around with joy. I had grown quite fond of this rugged man in my travels alongside him. Despite the short length of time it may have been; I still regard them as some of my most cherished memories. I found myself; my rigid and cold demeanor had given way to the acceptance of emotions. The elves here, they mock my personality. They find it displeasing that I had allowed myself to become changed by the company of men but I welcomed such a change.

"Your face is a most welcomed sight in these dark times my lady."

"You are too kind; much like my favorite tree I see that you too are growing old Elessar." I laughed. I then felt my feet being placed back onto the earth.

"And you are still the same beauty to behold. Why do you remain at a distance from the fellowship? Surely you cannot be afraid to join us. I did not think that fear was a feeling you were capable of experiencing almighty she-elf." He teased.

"Keep those words up my friend and you shall find yourself looking up at my blade upon your throat _again." _I chuckled as I began studying his choice in wardrobe.

"We must find you more presentable clothing Elessar." I quickly interjected while I examined the tattered fabric upon his build.

"It's called practicality; and what do they call the armor in which you are wearing?" He said while lifting my grey cloak revealing my armor. Even under the last remaining darkness of night my silver armor shined with the beauty of the stars.

"I believe they call it practicality with elegance." I said proudly.

"I see; well shall we go introduce you to the rest of the fellowship? I dare say that the young hobbits are eager to have another elf as a companion, I think they have grown to admire your kind." I forced a smile upon my face at those words but I could not find excitement in meeting this band of creatures. What would they think of a female companion?

"Perhaps introductions will be best after you two have some time to speak alone." Elessar whispered as my ears picked up on approaching footsteps.

"_Thank you Aragorn_." Haldir said as we watched the ranger wander from our reach.

"_Did you intend to depart without speaking to me again?"_ Haldir spoke in a tone I had not yet heard grace his lips. His expression was lifeless, his color had all but faded from his face yet I did not have the heart to ask why.

"_I did not know…what to say."_ I finally admitted. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest while breathing in the gentle breeze. I could feel the rays of the sun upon my back, warming my body slowly.

"Well then, I would have you listen rather than speak. I must…set you free Merenwen. But know that in another time I would have loved you. I would have given you all that I could possibly give just to see you smile. I would…have married you and…well, I would have done anything in my power to keep you by my side. I ask that you leave these lands without holding onto anything…including the idea that you and I could be together."

I felt my feet carrying me further back from the elf before me. Disbelief, shock and confusion must have riddled my face for it took him a great deal of self control to pull away his extended hand.

"What is this? Why are you telling me this?"

"You cannot truly expect to put your heart into this quest if it remains here in Lothlorien. It was a dream, something we thought of to help ease the fear of the growing darkness but it was simply a dream and nothing more." He spoke as if he had rehearsed these words at great length but he refused to look at me when he spoke them. I felt my anger rising as he kept pouring words of how our feelings were nothing more than a figment of imagination conjured to help pass the time.

"What has changed for you in the mere hours in which we last spoke?" I tried to remain quiet in my words but my anger was beginning to filter through.

"Nothing, I just did not have the heart to tell you before."

"Lies! I demand to know! I have the right to know Haldir!" I demanded. I watched as Haldir looked down at the ground before returning to me.

"Damn your stubbornness Merenwen! My business is my own!" He roared. He had stood strong in his stance while I had began pacing in a line before him. My steps were heavy, purposefully making the sound that mimicked my wild heart that seemed to be beating like a drum.

"I cannot believe this is happening…Haldir I know the future is grim but perhaps if we had hope…in us we may yet survive." I felt like a child. Begging and fumbling for attention I had begun to pour the words within my heart to the stoic elf.

"I did not imagine these feelings we share...I love-"

"STOP IT MERENWEN! You have a mission to complete! You will see to it that the hobbit in possession of the one ring makes it to Mordor and destroys that ring by whatever means necessary. You will serve the ring-bearer, you will fight and you will win. Is that understood?" Typical Haldir, to revert back to his role as march-warden even when facing the fact I nearly spoke of my true feelings towards him. Was this Lady Galadriel's doing? Or was this truly how he felt? If it meant protecting me, his people and this world Haldir would gladly suffer the consequences of losing my love. He was selfless and it was tearing me apart.

"Harden your heart, refuse feelings of love for that is a weakness the enemy will use against you. Please, for once, be obedient to my orders." His voice had faded in power and strength; his eyes began to show the slightest hint of sadness within them.

"So that's it…I leave here being nothing more than your pupil, and you my mentor?" I trembled. Already the thoughts of his absence were beginning to frighten me.

"Yes. We always have our dreams Merenwen; but dreams are all that they will ever be. I dare say that you will one day you will understand. I bid thee farewell." He said with a bow. I did not know whether to cling to him or run far from his sight; my body chose to remain still as he took a turn and left me in a daze.

"Go then, run away like the coward that you are!" I instantly brought my hand over my mouth the moment I realized my thoughts had spewed from my lips. I watched as he steps came to a halt.

"You are far better off in the company of men than you are with elves Merenwen." He then turned away and continued his path leading away from me.

* * *

After the seemingly endless time of introductions had taken place, I had found myself within a daze; a fog had entered my mind as I tried to understand the events that had taken place. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a young hobbit standing before me.

"You are leaving your home…for me. Leaving your family, friends…your entire life to do this; please know I would not ask it of you to leave…if you are not ready." I was astonished at the words the small creature had spoken. I felt a smile upon my face as I placed my hand upon his head of curly brown locks.

"I know that you would not ask it of me; but I am meant to be by your side master hobbit. For reasons unclear to me, our paths are now intertwined. Shall we make it a path worth traveling?" I winked. I watched as the young hobbit chuckled as he joined his kin.

The sun had risen to a great height in the sky as we began piling our gear into the elegant boats Galadriel had given us. I would be paddling a boat with the company of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and a short, stout creature they call Gimli. I was not fond of Dwarves, I found them rude, obnoxious and I simply could not deny the putrid smell that accompanied them.

I was standing before the waters edge; the chill of the river had reached the tip of my boots. I had begun to scan the trees surrounding us; I saw familiar faces bidding us farewell. The Lady Galadriel was standing; her radiant glow did not distract me from searching for another face. There was no reason for him to stand upon the shore; but still I searched.

"My lady, are you ready to depart?" I turned to see the young prince gesturing me towards our boat. His gentle smile was enough to force a smile of my own as I nodded.

"Were you looking for someone?" a deep, unattractive voice asked me. I looked down to see the dwarf. His bushy red eyebrows furrowed.

"No." I quickly replied.

"I see." He added as he climbed into the boat after me. Legolas handed me a paddle before he pushed our boat into the water.

I dared not face Galadriel as we paddled further and further from the shore. I felt her eyes upon me, yet I focused my gaze forward. It was the only thing I felt I should do; look forward…and never look back.

We had been paddling for hours, trees and monuments left in ruin passed us as we continued down the watery path.

"Had you told me I would be sitting in a boat with two elves on a quest to Mordor I would have believed you to be mad." Gimli snorted in laughter. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the comment.

"My father warned me of dwarves. He said they were prideful and arrogant." I heard the prince reply.

"Funny, my father told me the same about elves." The two proceeded to laugh; leaving me in a confusing state of thought. When was it that dwarves and elves become so friendly towards one another?

"So tell me lassie, how did such a fine beauty find herself in the midst of the fellowship?" Gimli asked. I felt my mouth open slightly; did he truly just say such a thing to me?

"You will have to excuse my friend; I believe he has become enamored with the elleths of Lothlorien." Prince Legolas said.

"Trust me master dwarf, I am nothing like them."


	2. Not the Thoughts of a Hero

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter Two **

**Not the Thoughts of a Hero**

_**Merenwen's POV**_

Camping with the fellowship was…interesting to say the least. I had never seen a more diverse gathering of souls. It had become hard in the still of the night, not to allow my thoughts to wander back to the conversation that was my final bid farewell from Haldir. Still, I had grown rather fond of hearing the young hobbits speaking of their home, and the simple joys of enjoying a cold pint of ale after working in the gardens or in Merry and Pippen's case, the spoils of another day visiting a certain man's farm on the outskirts of the Shire.

The life of a hobbit seemed quaint to my mind; I did not understand the pleasures of such a lifestyle but I did understand the pride a creature can have of their home. It was a shame it took me until the very last moment upon the open road so many years ago for me to realize how fond I was of Lorien. The way the trees seemed to whisper to me, allow the breeze to carry words of grace to my ears. It was a comfort I would find no place else. The way the stars would fall upon my face in such a way I appeared to glow.

I recall one night, when the moon was at its highest point in the sky that I was given a name from which I would never forget. The elleth of light she said I was, at least that's what Galadriel said that my mother had said. My mother was an incredible presence, a radiant star by her own right my father once said. I never knew her, having lost her the day I was born into the middle earth; but I never felt like she was missing from me, simply waiting for my return to her arms.

"_Dinner is almost ready." _Spoke a voice in the darkness. I shifted against the boulder I rested upon and laughed. It was still amusing to me that he would speak in elvish tongue even now.

"_Do tell me what is going to be served after the hobbits have finished devouring the meal?"_ I chuckled watching the four hobbits crouching over the steaming pans of various meats.

"Care to join me for a hunt then?" Elessar asked.

"We are not alone in these woods; I do not think it is wise to venture far from the others."

"Doubting your skills already?" The ranger smirked while propping his hand upon the hilt of his sword.

"Just yours my dear friend. But food for the men and dwarf may yet be a necessity. Let us not linger in the woods for long." With a nod from Elessar we wandered around the grouping of boulders providing us some shelter from the possible threats lurking about in the woods and we cautiously began our hunt. Despite my jests, the ranger was a skilled hunter. He had provided many meals around the campfire we had set on the outskirts of Bree. We could have spent time in some of the inns within town, but naturally we had chosen a less crowded place to rest. He and I were a lot alike; not too keen on the company of others. But we both had a person we spoke of in the night; tales of love that seemed to be too far from our reach.

I was envious this night of the ranger; he could not hide the jewel around his neck from my eye. The pendant seemed to shimmer under the light of the moon with such radiance; it appeared to be a star. Such a jewel meant that his love was not beyond his reach; in fact, he must have reached it and would forever hold it close to his heart.

I desired to ask him about her; I wanted to know how the love of an immortal and a mortal could come to be but it was not the proper time. His eyes were scanning the shadows for movement; a deer perhaps would wander into our midst and provide a sustaining meal for the others.

The trees surrounding us were silent, no emotion, good or bad, could be felt within these woods. It was…unnerving to me. I kept my fingers tightly clasped around my sword. Not typically a weapon of choice for elves; I still carry a beautiful bow and arrow but I feared for what other creatures remain in wait for us.

My fears only escalated as my ears began to pick up on steps in the distance. Heavy, determined steps were approaching.

"_Elessar…something draws near." _I called to him. I heard his blade being pulled from its sheath. The steps in the distance grew heavier; they had quickened their pace towards us.

I drew in a deep breath as I anticipated my foes. Time grew painfully slow; I focused my eyes ahead and saw a sight I had not yet seen before. A small band of uruk-hai; black beasts of the strongest stature, bearing the hand of the white wizard were looking right back at me as they drew closer. I felt my breath being caught in my throat; I did not expect to be meeting such terrors so soon into our journey.

"Stand strong Merenwen." I heard Elessar shout but my ears were now focused on the heavy steps pounding into the ground, echoing through me as if it were a heartbeat within me. So…Isengard had extended its malice into the land and I would face it firsthand.

Within moments the shadows of the beasts drew close enough to be seen in detail. They were monsters like none I had ever seen. Before I could take them in fully, I heard steps behind me. I quickly turned and swung my sword only to have it connect with the giant blade from my foe. Even in the dark of night I could see his tongue grazing across his sharpened teeth before allowing a growl to reach my ears.

I then released a growl of my own before forcing his blade aside and striking him down with a mighty swing to the chest. I shoved his carcass to the ground with my foot as I turned and met another beast. Our blades danced about wildly, the clash of our steel connecting echoed loudly.

I was shocked at the sheer strength of each of my opponents, but with all of their strength it did little to match me with speed. As his enormous arms lifted his blade I quickly drew close and forced my sword into his gut. The smell of his flesh and blood was nauseating. I then spun around to see four beasts charging towards Elessar.

I pulled my throwing knives out of my thigh holster and threw the tiny blades towards the creatures' necks. Within seconds the four were falling onto the forest floor, clinging to their final breaths.

Suddenly I felt a giant boot connect with my back, sending me crashing onto the ground. I scrambled to my feet only to receive a fist across my cheek. I felt my lip splitting instantly, the throbbing ache within my cheek became evident as well. I wiped the blood from my lip as I scrambled to find my sword.

"Just like old…times right…Merenwen?" I heard the ranger shouted in between the swings of his sword.

"Fighting with drunken men at the Prancing Pony hardly compares to this Elessar!" I shouted while returning to my feet. My opponent provided me the time to stand, this thing enjoyed to fight and he was in no hurry; lucky for him, nor was I.

I smirked as he began studying me with a malicious grin. Such filth…to think these creatures were once elves was almost too hard to believe.

I launched myself towards the uruk-hai; I felt him grab my wrist holding the sword and he began to tighten his grip until my very bones were screaming in pain. My sword made a soft thud as it felt to the ground. Knowing the situation I was in, I kicked the beast with every ounce of strength I could conjure, sending him crashing against a nearby tree.

I was realizing quickly that these uruk-hai were nothing like the orcs I had faced at Lothlorien's borders. Orcs were predictable, unintelligent and weak; nothing like the creatures now circling me. I couldn't help but smile; if they viewed me as their prey then I would ensure it would be one mistake they would not have the luxury to make again.

I grabbed my sword yet again; praying it would remain in hand. I stood but quickly heard the draw of an arrow and the pull of a bow string.

"ELESSAR! THEY HAVE ARROWS!" I shouted. Clever creatures. I broke away from the group of uruk-hai circling me in hopes of taking down the archer. It didn't take long before I found the beast; he had an arrow pulled back, ready to release. I adjusted my steps, zigzagging towards him. I dodged three arrows before finally leaping upon the towering creature and giving his head few turns too far. His body fell to the ground as I stood in victory.

Suddenly I heard something I was not expecting, an arrow forcing through the night air towards me. I turned to face the arrow only to watch a blade connect with the arrow, sending it in another direction towards the ground. I released a sigh of relief.

My lips parted slightly as I was astonished to see my defender was the Prince of Mirkwood himself.

"Glad you could make it to our hunting party my lord. You have my eternal thanks." I said with a bow after watching Elessar strike down the final uruk-hai.

"Do not flatter me with such gestures my lady, I am no more royalty than you in this fellowship. But you are welcome." He said softly. No more royalty than I? Now that was a shock to hear from him. I had heard that the elves of Mirkwood were arrogant in nature, the ruling family especially. I suppose the young price had found humility, a very becoming attribute for such a status as prince.

"Are you injured?" He asked me, I watched his eyes fall upon my lip. His apparent concern made me instantly feel…embarrassed.

"No, though I must admit my pride is slightly wounded." I laughed as Elessar approached.

"You fought well." The elf replied quickly.

"You are kind, but I did not fight well enough. If it wasn't for you, I'd be choking on poison from that arrow. I was…careless." I admitted. I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

"Spoken like a true march warden. Come; let us not linger for more uruk-hai to arrive. We must warn the others and prepare to depart." Elessar said as his bloody knuckles released his sword now strapped to his hip once again.

We had started walking back to the camp; the sun had already begun to rise to welcome this new day. I did not feel the slightest fatigue from my battle; my training has served me well.

We soon returned to camp but it was quickly apparent that something wasn't right.

"Where's Frodo?" I demanded as I noticed his absence. The hobbits looked around frantically, that was the only answer I needed. I took off into the woods without a care that I was alone in my search.

"FRODO!" I screamed. I knew well my shouts would soon draw unwanted attention but I had pledged myself to the hobbit. His safety was my main priority; even if it meant sacrificing my own. I didn't feel as if I had fully accepted my role as a member of the fellowship; I did not see hope in the quest and I did not foresee finding such hope but that hobbit was different. Frodo in my eyes, needed to survive this. I wanted to help him survive this. Whether or not the ring is able to destroyed, I simply wanted him to make it back to this Shire he talked so fondly of. I was shown my end, and it may yet be in a battle that could happen tomorrow, but if nothing else I wanted…I wanted Haldir to know I had gotten the so called savior of this middle earth back home so that maybe the so called hope for a better tomorrow would remain in a small home under the hill.

Not the thoughts of a hero; but I cared not. My job was to keep Frodo alive and I would see it done. I had to see it done.

"FRODO!" I called out again as I raced through the woods. I weaved in and around the trees as I searched for any signs of him. That's when I heard it. I came to a sudden stop as I heard voices nearby.

My ears made out the voices, it was Boromir and Frodo. I felt a wave of relief fall upon my senses as I approached but the mood quickly shifted.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU AND ALL THE HALFLINGS!" I heard the man roar.

"Boromir! What are you doing? Where's Frodo?" I panicked as I noticed the hobbit's absence.

"Leave me elf! My business is not with you!" He spat. The man was not the friendliest but he was speaking in a tone that was not his own. Was this the ring's doing? I had been warned about the power of the ring and the abilities it had to change the heart of any creature. It would turn harmless dreams into devastating desires to the point you find yourself doing all that you can to simply feel the chill of the ring upon your fingertips.

"The ring! It has taken you! You need to remember who you are! We do not have time for weakness! Return to camp! Let me find Frodo!" I demanded.

"So you can take the ring for yourself? I will not see the fate of Gondor in the hands of a woman!" He said as he began a steady pace towards me.

"Your mind it not your own Boromir! Do not make me your enemy!" I snapped but still his advances continued. I placed my hand upon my sword before pulling it into sight. The blade reflected the beams of the sun as I pointed it towards the charging man.

"Think you have what it takes to defeat me? I could break you with my bare hands elf!"

"Well, you could certainly try." I was trying to remain calm, hoping the calmness would ease his poisoned mind but it did nothing but fuel his blind rage. He engaged me in sword combat. His swings were strong, but I would expect no less from such a man of Gondor. I maneuvered away from his blade with ease; his movements quickly grew erratic and vengeful. I was watching his blade become closer and closer to reaching my body. Defense would not serve me well in this.

I began to swing my own sword; our blades seemed to crash together like the crack of lightning. Leaves beneath our feet were stirring about as our steps quickened. I had more than one opportunity to end the man, but this was no foe I wanted to strike down. I was holding back, sifting through my mind for the proper action to take here.

I then swung my sword against his own with such impact he dropped it immediately. I the n dropped my sword and lunged at the man open handed. I slapped the bearded man across the cheek as hard as possible hoping it would snap him out of this trance. But my plan backfired as I felt a strong hand around my throat.

I was soon lifted into the air with ease.

"DAMNIT! Boromir…st-" I choked out before my entire airway was forced closed by his calloused hand. I swung my legs around his arm and pushed my feet into his shoulder until I felt his grip loosen. He tossed me aside before yelping out in pain from the sudden action.

I did not waste a single moment until I was behind the man, snaking my arms around his throat in a choke-hold. I squeezed tight, trying not to focus on the frantic hands clawing and punching my arms. I forced my face away from his reach as I continued to squeeze. He stammered about, trying to free himself but I stood my ground.

"Calm yourself! I am not your enemy Boromir! I am your friend! Snap out of it! Please!" He was fighting the realization of reality away but I felt his body relaxing. I loosened my grip but did not lose my stance.

"Merenwen?" He coughed. I instantly shoved him away from me as I reached my sword once more, preparing myself for another attack but was relieved to find the man was appearing more like his true self with every passing moment.

He looked up at me; regret and shame written across his face as clear as day.

"Where's Frodo?" I calmly asked.

"I…tried-"

"Focus! It matters not what happened simply tell me where he went!" I said sternly.

"He disappeared from my sight." He said. I shook my head; that was not the answer I wanted. Then I heard an all too familiar sound of a group of uruk-hai racing towards us. These beasts simply would not give up; traveling in daylight was a developed skill I was not eager to face.

I heard Merry and Pippen in their path a ways ahead and instantly cursed our obvious lack of luck in this day.

"Merry! Pippen!" The man shouted as he took off towards them. I quickly followed as I noticed the two hobbits were frozen in fear at the sight of the creatures charging towards them.

"RUN!" I screamed at them as I threw a few knives at the uruk-hai reaching for them. They were trying to capture the hobbits rather than kill them? So, the orders their master gave them becomes clear. Saruman desired the ring; he only needed to have the hobbit that carried it.

I began to cut down one uruk-hai after another as I kept an eye on the hobbits and son of Gondor. It wasn't long until I realized that the enemy had us outnumbered tremendously. We wouldn't survive such an onslaught; we would tire long before our opponents.

I don't know how long we had been fighting, but I noticed Boromir was beginning to tire and there was no sign of our companions in sight to lend aid.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain along my side. I stammered backwards as I placed a hand upon my side and felt the warmth of blood freely flowing. Merry and Pippen bravely charged towards me to assist but I threw my hand up towards them.

"YOU WILL NOT!" I shouted, every breath I took only intensified the pain threatening to cripple my body. I quickly stood trying my best to remember my lessons; pain was for the weak. You can not feel pain until you've won your fight. I clenched my teeth together as I lifted my sword; it seemed to weigh twice as much as it did before.

"BOROMIR! WE NEED HELP!" I screamed as I cut down another uruk-hai only to watch three take his place.

The horn of Gondor quickly sounded in the deep, which would suffice for a call for help. Good, this meant help would surely arrive.

I glanced down at my injury; thankfully not a fatal blow but it did not make it any less difficult to breathe or carry a sword.

I defended myself against the three uruk-hai; they were relentless with their attacks and it was becoming quite the task to follow their movements. Damn…I was growing faint from my injury. I shook away the stars dancing about my vision to see an uruk-hai upon the hill above drawing back an arrow and aiming it right at Boromir who was too focused on his opponent to notice.

I swung my sword hard to create an opening for me to escape and I ran towards the uruk-hai; my eyes focused on the arrow about to fire. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, praying I would make it in time. I reached into the small satchel strapped to my thigh and felt my heart drop when I realized I had no knives left to throw. I scrambled to reach my bow as I placed my sword back within its sheath. The pain searing through my body as I stretched to reach my bow was almost too much to bear. I continued to run until I watched the arrow release and speed through the air. I followed the arrow in horror as it embedded itself into Boromir's chest. My mouth opened slightly to scream but I was frozen where I stood.

I felt my heart beating wildly as I stood as frozen. I heard a short grunt of a laugh from the uruk-hai archer; I turned to him to witness him drawing back a second arrow. Boromir continued to fight; he kept on fighting for the hobbits, for his life and for his honor.

I took in a deep breath and forced the pain at bay as I reached my bow and pulled an arrow of my own back and aimed it right at the smirking beast. He noticed me; his blood lust gaze shifted to me as did his bow. Without thinking I fired my arrow and forced my body to lower to avoid his black arrow. Neither arrow met its mark but I watched as he quickly prepared another arrow. I tried to mimic his action but the pain from reaching back caused me to wince; come on Merenwen! JUST DO IT!

I was screaming at myself, I could not have my body fail me now! I heard an arrow being fired and instantly heard Boromir gasp from the impact.

"NO!" I screamed I felt my body crumbling to my knees but I quickly forced myself up yet again.

"BOROMIR! RUN!" I screamed but the man continued to fight; I had never witnessed such bravery, such unrelenting bravery. A third arrow embedded itself into his torso until he finally crashed onto his knees. I ran towards the uruk-hai with all that I had left within me and was able to pull the bow from his grasp. I drove the bow hard across my knee, snapping it in half only to have a boot crash hard into my chest. I fell onto the ground; the weight of his boot still connected to my chest forced a scream from my lips.

"Scream out she-elf…beg for your life." I would do no such thing but I felt the sense of desperation and fear creeping in. Was this the end?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: Thanks for taking the time to review! I'm so glad I've got a fan of the story so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**


	3. Best Left to Wander

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter Three **

_**Merenwen's POV**_

The weight of this horrid creature was crushing my body but this could not be the end, how could I have not seen it before? This was not the scene that played before my eyes in Lady Galadriel's mirror! This was not the end for me. I grabbed his giant foot and began to push as hard as I could. I had to get to Boromir and the hobbits; I could not continue to allow myself to act as if I had been defeated.

Suddenly I felt free from the weight upon me, Elessar was pulling the creature off of me and I couldn't be more grateful. I rolled onto my stomach before taking in a few much needed breaths and I scrambled towards Boromir who was lying against the base of a nearby tree. I shifted my gaze and saw in the distance, Merry and Pippen being carried away on the backs of the remaining uruk-hai.

"They're getting away!" I mumbled before starting after them. I was dizzy and disoriented but I forced my eyes ahead onto the two young hobbits escaping my reach by the second.

Guilt instantly began to creep into my mind as I ran past Boromir. Forgive me son of Gondor; I had to try to rescue the hobbits if they are still within my reach. I had to know if Frodo and Sam were captured as well, I had to go after them.

My trembling hand rested upon my side as I ran; I needed to dress my wound but there was no way I could falter even for a moment, they would escape my sight and all would be lost.

"MERENWEN! STOP!" I heard a voice trailing behind me. I turned to see the elf prince racing after me.

"We can catch them Legolas!"

"We must wait for the others to follow!" I shook my head as I heard his reply; I understand well the need for the fellowship to remain together but our companions were being carried away to an end that no creature should be forced to endure. I would not leave those half-lings to suffer such a fate, not while there was breath still in my lungs.

Suddenly I felt a strong arm snaking around my chest and pulling me back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RELEASE ME!" I fought him but his strength could not be matched. I watched as the uruk-hai faded from sight beyond the clearing of trees.

My heart sank to the depths of my stomach as I eased into the arms of the prince. I fell back into his chest; I was angry and felt utterly defeated where I stood.

"Frodo? Please tell me he was not captured." I breathed as I was gently turned to face the blonde.

"He is well; he and Sam took another route. I am certain we will follow." He said with reassurance.

"What of Merry and Pippen…we must go after them! We cannot leave them to die!" I demanded.

"One thing at a time…you and Boromir are injured, we must first tend to wounds before we travel once more." He said with a smile.

"I do not require assistance. I can manage. I have endured worse." My response caused the elf's brow to rise slightly.

"Are all elves of Lothlorien this stubborn?"

"Only the best of them are." I chuckled. Legolas released me and we began our walk back to the others. I glanced down at my wound; it was infuriating to think that I was injured to this extent. It would be at least a week before my full strength would return. I did not like the idea of being the reason for a delayed departure.

We had reached the others but I sensed a shift in mood the moment I turned to Elessar. He placed a kiss upon Boromir's forehead. Upon closer study I realized the man's eyes were fixed straight ahead. He was motionless; all sense of color had fled from his skin as he remained against the base of the tree. He had passed.

I was struck with emotions unfelt before. I knew of death; my family was stricken with it but I did not experience it with a mind aged enough to understand it. This…was the first scene of death my eyes had seen firsthand. I felt…sick, confused and strangely uneasy. I glanced over to Legolas; his expression said all that I was feeling.

Elessar was glaring up at the sky above; I could see his pain…Boromir was not close to him, but they shared a bond that I could not quite explain. I suppose it was because their paths would have brought them together again in Gondor; I never told Elessar but I knew of his lineage and I knew his claim to the throne. Perhaps deep within he knew, in a way, he and Boromir were both sons of Gondor.

We all remained silent; no words could express the feeling of loss. No feelings would comfort nor suffice in doing the deeds of Boromir justice.

"I will prepare his body, he deserves more than being left in the wilderness." Elessar spoke barely above a whisper.

"Aye. I'll help you laddie." Gimli added.

"Tend to her wound Legolas; prepare yourselves for travel before nightfall. We will not abandon Merry and Pippen to suffer at the hands of orcs."

"What of Frodo…and Sam?" I asked knowing well his answer before he uttered a word.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked.

"They are beyond our reach." Elessar spoke; I think part of him still wanted to chase after Frodo; he pledged his life to protect Frodo, as did we all. I didn't understand Elessar's decision but I suppose it wasn't yet my place to understand. My path reduced to a narrow line and I had no clue as to where it would go now.

* * *

It was almost peaceful here, sitting upon a large stone near the waters edge. Although peace was the furthest from my state of being while my mind dwelled upon our broken fellowship and the loss of Boromir. I refrained from wincing as I felt the hands of the Mirkwood prince cleaning my wound with the chilled water of the river.

"My apologies, I know this is not pleasant." He said with a gentle smile. I returned the smile as I began to realize that this was the first moment I had time to study the elf prince. The sun was very kind to his features, creating a warm glow about him that was a most common grace among the elves.

I had never met Legolas before; in all honesty I had never traveled to the woods of Mirkwood in my entire span of existence. I was ashamed to say the rumors I had heard of the kingdom forced my travels to keep Mirkwood at the furthest possible distance. They say King Thranduil was a great and cunning ruler of elves. He was an impressive power to be in the presence of and yet there was something about him; some mysterious malice that would prefer his people to remain within the gates and all others…out.

But what I had heard of the prince Legolas…had not yet been proven to be so. Rumor has it that Prince Legolas was arrogant, selfish and reckless but I had not yet seen such traits in his personality. Quite the contrary; he seemed rather humble for royalty. I half expected a servant to be traveling alongside him when I first learned of his attendance in the fellowship. But here he was, graciously tending to the wound of a stranger.

"May I speak freely?" I said while lifting my arms to allow the prince to fasten the bandage securely around my torso.

"Of course."

"You are far from what I was expecting. Your reputation does little justice for you prince." Legolas took a step back, I suppose my inquiry to speak freely did not prepare him for my words.

"Well I must say in return that your reputation proceeds you quite well; I had heard stories of the elleth of light becoming a march warden of Lothlorien, but I did not know I would have the honor to meet you personally." He said with a slight bow.

"Well your words sounded far kinder than my own; my apologies. But you are too kind, elleth of light? That is what they call me eh? I believe whoever deemed me with such a title may have mistaken me for someone else." I was fighting the urge to blush from the title. The only name I had heard within the kingdom of Lorien were…unpleasant to say the least. Other elleths found it displeasing for me to be amongst the defenses of the city. But Haldir said they were merely jealous. Whatever the cause, I did not miss hearing the snide comments that seemed to be uttered while my back was turned.

"How are you fairing Merenwen?" I stood up to face Elessar. I was relieved to see a sense of his normal self had returned despite the fact he had prepared Boromir's body in a boat to sail downstream to a place in spirit all mortals must reach in time.

"I am well thank you; I am ready to travel the moment you give the word Elessar."

"Do you think it wise to travel with your injury lass?" the dwarf asked as his eyes looked up to me from the rim of his helmet. His concern was kind; I couldn't deny the dwarf was not as hateful as Haldir had said.

"Your concern is most appreciated master dwarf but I am stronger than I may appear; it would take much more than an orc blade to slow me down." I watched the dwarf nod his head in acceptance.

"Take only what is necessary, we travel light. It will be a long journey…I am afraid we will have little time to rest. Come, let us hunt some orc!" Elessar said bravely as he started the lead of our journey.

With a loud grunt of excitement the dwarf quickly followed behind the ranger, followed by Legolas and I. Two elves, a dwarf and a man; we were the strangest of companions this world will have seen. I couldn't help but find it amusing to find myself in such a fellowship; I also felt a sense of comfort. I feared being the outcast within the group, being the only female had me curious as to how well received I would be in the company of such creatures. But here I was, just as different and yet exactly the same to my companions. I felt no different than they, and I felt as if I had no shame to bear being a woman on this journey.

Hours passed, the sun was fading from sight; rich hues of orange and red filled my gaze as we ran. I felt the chill of night start to nip at my features and I felt it enter into my lungs cooling my fatigued body. It was hard to not allow my injury to overwhelm me; but I had to press on. I could not be the burden the others with my weakness.

I was prepared well for this journey; I could recall many longs days training under Haldir to ready myself for my rank. He was…relentless in his desire to ensure I would not simply blend in with my fellow march wardens of the city, that I would stand apart. He wanted me to be the best; so that no one, not even our Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would doubt my skill or my place of rank.

* * *

"_Get up! I did not train you to show weakness! Now get up!" Haldir spat as he paced before me. I felt a few rocks pressing against my cheek before I pushed myself up from the patch of loosened earth I had collapsed upon. _

_My body ached, we had been at this for hours and the sheer weight of my sword was such a burden to lift. I forced my blade into the air, then towards my opponent. My breathing was ragged; I could barely allow a decent breath within my lungs before Haldir charged at me. His sword whipping through the air in a dizzying display of skill; I could not track the speed of his attacks. _

_I blocked many of his strikes but many were glancing off of my armor. I would be dead he would keep telling me the moment his sword penetrated my defenses. I kept my angered objections to myself as the training continued. _

"_Focus on your movements, stop focusing on your fatigue! You can not rest in the midst of a battle! You fight!" His words were beginning to anger me a great deal. It was my second month of training! He could not possibly expect perfection so soon. It simply was not possible. _

"_STOP searching for excuses why you are not able to match me. Believe that you can defeat me and you will!" He barked once more before a mighty swing of his sword crashed against my own, sending my blade soaring a few feet away. _

_The moment I blinked I felt the point of his sword pressing against my throat. The sudden movement caused my eyes to widen. The chill of steel pressing harder against my throat was more than I had bargained for. _

"_You would have died by the edge of this sword Merenwen." He said in a deep tone. I watched his brow lower; he was disappointed in me. _

"_What do you want me to do? I'm not perfect Haldir!" I screamed before stepping away from his blade and turning to find my sword. _

"_You need to learn to be perfect! Do you think the armies of the enemy are going to spare you because you are an elleth?" There he went again; his noble speeches were starting yet again. I sighed loudly before picking up my sword once again, my knuckles had began to bleed once again from my previous injuries of sword combat I had endured from my mentor. The pain was only fueling my anger towards the blonde. I knew this would be tough, I knew he would be tough on me but I was starting to wonder what else would come from it except bitter resentment and scars I would never see fade from my reflection._

"_You are not the armies of the enemy. You are my friend." I said as I pointed my sword towards his yet again. Without warning his blade quickly pushed my own aside before bringing back across with an abrupt motion. I felt the steel gliding against my shoulder, the blade drove deep, my armor did little to protect my body from such a blow. _

_I stammered backwards, grabbing my injury with shaking hands. Blood began to spill as I looked up at him in shock. _

"_I am not your friend. I am your opponent and you will face me as such!" He roared. No hand did he extend to help me up nor any expression of regret or apology. I suppose he was my opponent. Right here, right now he was fighting me without fear or hesitation. I released my wound, placing my bloody hand upon the ground. _

_I looked up at the cold statue of an elf warrior; his eyes never wavering from my sight. He watched me like a hawk; his sword still taunting my every move as the shine reflected from the steel. I began to wonder if he truly believed I was weak, or if he was simply hoping I would conjure the courage to prove him wrong. This was a test, and so far I had failed. My mind focused on everything except the battle at hand. _

_His words, his once annoying orders suddenly became clear as they began playing within my mind. I could not allow myself to feel tired, not until I had earned the right to rest. No one would show me mercy outside of my homeland so why should I remain here expecting it?_

_I felt myself smiling, my mind had but one thought remaining: if he wanted a fight, then I would certainly give it to him. I grabbed a handful of earth before I stood with my sword in my opposite hand. _

"_As sure as the ground we are standing upon…I will be looking down at you in victory before this day is done." I snarled, I felt a sense of primal instincts taking over. The warrior spirit within the elves had finally appeared to me. I felt my exhaustion fleeing from my body; my once searing pain from my injury had become a distant thought. All I saw was Haldir standing in my way of victory…and all I felt was the need to strike him down. He would never doubt me again. I would never be deemed weak, not as long as there was breath in my body. _

"_Good." He smirked. I suppose my training had only just begun. _

* * *

"We shall rest here tonight." My thoughts fell away as Elessar's voice reached my ears.

"We are gaining on them; I do not believe we should stop to rest." I said, directly glaring at Elessar.

"Even those damned creatures will stop to rest Merenwen; it is useless to travel to the point we have no strength to fight once we reach them." The ranger had no plans to continue; he simply leaned against the boulder nearest us and relaxed his head against the rough surface.

"He's right lass. You are still recovering from injury. It would do you good to rest." Gimli said as he plopped his weight upon the ground below.

"We shall not start a fire and give our location to the enemy. Stay close and stay on guard; these lands are no longer guarded by the cover of shadows cast." I wanted to grab the ranger by the throat and demand he order our journey to continue this instant but I knew it was folly. I shook my head as I finally allowed my body to ease onto the ground. I checked my bandage under the moonlight above to find some slight bleeding, but it was to be expected the pace in which we had been traveling.

Moments passed and I noticed the ranger approaching me.

"Do remember that night in Bree; I believe that was your first pint of ale was it not?" Even in the darkness of night I could still see his smile.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that night again." I muttered as Gimli and Legolas drew closer to us.

"Lads, I'll have to give the elleth credit; she was quite the fighter…especially after a couple pints of ale. I mean you should have seen-"

"You told me it was a special brew of tea! How was I supposed to know otherwise, I wasn't knowledgeable in the drinks of men! And for your information if you could handle yourself in a bar fight perhaps I wouldn't have had to step in!" I quickly interrupted.

"I must admit, I did not see such a side of you my lady upon our first meeting. You are full of surprises." Gimli said.

"Surprises I had hoped to keep to myself." I replied with a glare towards Elessar.

"Why did you travel outside of your homeland if you don't mind me asking my lady? Many elves never step foot outside of their kingdom." Legolas asked.

He was right; elves typically never traveled unless they were answering the call of the sea. However, what led me to travel was not a topic I enjoyed discussing. I grew anxious with my words before I even spoke them.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to pry. I was simply curious. Perhaps such a story can wait for another time." Legolas quickly added, he sensed my apprehension and I was certainly grateful.

"Some elves are best left to wander; wouldn't you say Merenwen?" Elessar smiled. I nodded with a smile; my dear Elessar knew more about me than most. We met the very day I set out from Lothlorien. He found me, a shell of my former self and it didn't take the ranger long to learn why.

There was something about Elessar that brought me peace the moment I joined his company. His voice, the way his eyes focus only on you when you speak to him and his complete understanding of my people…all led me to grow close to the rugged man. It was no chance meeting that brought us together; I believe without a doubt I was meant to know this man.

The day we met I had did not simply choose to travel; I fled. I ran away from my homeland and everything…and everyone within it. It was the day Lady Galadriel asked me to look into her mirror…the day my thoughts would be forever scarred with the images of my own demise playing out like some terrible tale before me.

"I do not want to create an unwelcomed mood upon this night; but I feel I can be myself; whether good or bad, you deserve to know me. All of me. Legolas I'm certain you have heard rumors of the Lady Galadriel's mirror have you not?"

"Yes, father had spoke of it often; it was a powerful instrument, though he did not explain to me what it revealed."

"No one can truly say, for it shows many things. I do not know what others would see within their own reflection but I can tell you what it was that I saw. I…saw my death. Such a sight…is hard to accept when you are a young elleth trying to learn the very purpose of life. You see I had in mind if I ran away, far away that perhaps such a fate could not find me. But they say the harder you fight your fate, the closer it brings you to it. I don't know when it will come to pass, some even say I may yet be able to change it but I can't say for sure. But that is why I traveled Legolas and that is how I met Elessar. Words cannot describe the strength and understanding this man instilled in me. I am forever in his debt." I smiled.

"I am…sorry to make you explain such an event. Such a fate cannot be your end…not whilst we are here." Legolas bravely spoke. I was flattered by his words; but it did little to comfort me for the haunting truth: the fellowship was nowhere to be seen within the scene of my demise. I felt alone and I appeared just as alone.

"I mean what I say." Legolas quickly added as he searched for my lowered gaze. I forced a smile upon my face; how badly I wished I could believe him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I see I'm slowly getting some followers and favorites! THANK YOU! Keep them coming and please drop a review, let me know how I am doing with the story. It is my first of many I hope; but I'd like to hear from those eager to read more! Keeps me motivated! **

**This story will play through all three movies; again there will be huge departures from the storyline but I believe it will blend well with Tolkien/Jackson's storylines as well! We will be shifting to Legolas's POV soon, be on the lookout for that!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: Thanks for another awesome review; what did you think of this chapter? I've got a lot of great ideas I'm excited to write out within the story, keep me posted on your thoughts **

**JediKendalina: Thanks for the review! Curious as to how you liked this next update! I look forward to your reviews!**


	4. Remain Here

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter Four **

_**Merenwen's POV **_

Our journey was without words for what seemed like days; nothing but the sound of our feet upon the earth and the heavy breaths that escaped our lips could be heard. We had traveled such distance that it was beyond comprehension how it was even possible for us to have any endurance left. But we pushed on; passing trees, far stretches of green and beyond. This was a journey; the likes of which I had never experienced.

So many thoughts threatened to enter my mind as we traveled in this silent pace. Thoughts of home and of Haldir were always creeping into my thoughts. This journey has taken me farther than he could reach and it was no secret that I may never see him again. This journey would likely claim my life; the mirror had forseen it. I wonder if he was thinking of me in this very moment; was he asking about me, inquiring of the future to our Lady?

I shook my head; thinking of such foolish things would certainly cloud my judgment but it was hard to let it go…it was so very hard to let him go. For decades my mind thought only of him, how was I supposed to simply change in the matter of days? It was for the best I forget him; it would serve me better to never think of him again.

I gripped my side; the throbbing ache from my injury was beginning to become more than a fear. These thoughts were affecting me. My aim with my blade, my drive and even my healing are all influenced by my thoughts. I should not be hurting from my healing injury, but here I was running, finding it harder and harder to maintain a steady breath.

"Let us stop Aragorn; a moment to catch our breath." I heard the prince suggest as he came to a stop behind me. My pain did not go unnoticed I gathered; I turned to face a concerned expression upon his gentle face.

I wanted to protest; I could keep going if I must. But I could not find it within me to speak against his suggestion.

"We nearly have them in our sight." Elessar said until he laid eyes upon me.

"Your color is fading; are you well?" Elessar instantly grabbed my shoulders and pulled my eyes closer to his. A clever trick this was; I could never lie in his gaze.

"I do not wish to stop; but I may need…just one moment to gather myself." I admitted.

"I second that." The dwarf groaned.

"Alright, but only a moment; I hope you understand." The ranger said and I nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long until I was left to the company of the prince.

"I do not need your concern prince. I simply need a moment to catch my breath." I sounded harsh but it was not out of anger. I was quite grateful for his notice of my dire need of a moment to rest; but still, the thought of appearing weak was not something I handled with ease.

"You have my concern whether you accept it or not. Where is your mind? It is not here." I both loved and hated the ways of elves. They could sense everything about a creature.

"It matters not." I leaned against a boulder that had managed to push itself a few feet above the ground below. The chill from the surface was refreshing as I began to tighten my bandage around my torso.

"If the place in which your mind travels does not bring you joy or further motivation to see this quest through, then it is not worth a moment more of your time." I raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You are growing bold with your words." I hissed.

"Not bold, simply honest. It is not wise for an elleth to dwell in sadness or the unknown."

"Please do not act as if you know what you are speaking about. You do not know me in such a way to make assumptions. Royalty or not; I will not bite my tongue whilst you are speaking." I watched his lips curl into a smile from my words.

"Forgive me; but I knew the moment I met you that you would not be the type to bite your tongue and I would never expect you to my lady. I did not mean to insult; I simply wish to see you healed and focused on the road ahead. The road we left behind is remains behind for a reason; whether we understand the reason does not matter, it is behind us nonetheless." I did not know what to say; his words resembled the words of Lady Galadriel herself; full of wisdom. The sort of wisdom I wish I could go without.

The prince was right but my pride would not allow me to admit such a thing. I knew well I needed to leave everything…and everyone behind in order to fully understand and focus on my journey at hand.

I released a sigh; the warmth of the final rays of the sun would be so dearly missed tonight.

"I am…defensive. For that you must forgive me. Your words are very true; both ahead of me and behind…is uncertainty and fear." I could not believe I was being so honest with the blonde but I suppose it was no weakness to confide in another.

"If the path you left behind is uncertain and the future causes fear…then why not live in the present. Are you uncertain that Aragorn, Gimli and myself are your companions and we will continue to fight by your side and protect you with our lives?" He asked. My silence must have been a response to Legolas because he quickly continued on.

"And do you fear this very moment, speaking to me as the sun falls beyond the horizon?"

"I do not but-"

"Then remain here; in the moments at hand. Linger not in the past and pay no heed to the future. It is just us here Merenwen and there is nothing to fear." I could not break away from him; my eyes and my thoughts were solely upon the prince and his words. His advice struck me swiftly and it began to become clear; live in the moment at hand and focus on only that moment. I had companions I could trust and rely upon and there was no uncertainty about that. This moment; however vulnerable our location may be, did not offer fear. I felt…safe. It was a comforting thought, one of which I should rely on to get me through my moments of doubt. I should not be so easily discouraged nor so quickly pained by actions I had no control over.

I felt myself smiling; the pain within my injury had slowly begun to subside.

"A smile suites you far better my lady."

"I suppose I have you to thank for the smile. I apologize for my tone earlier, I am certain your father would have had be in irons if he heard the words I said to you." I chuckled.

"Let us be grateful he is not here." He laughed. My eyes quickly noticed Elessar was pacing about the land a few feet ahead before he pressed his ear against the earth.

"Their pace has quickened." Elessar spoke softly before standing once more.

"They have caught our scent." I said with much disappointment, the element of surprise was no longer ours.

"Well what does that mean for us?" Gimli rasped between his breaths.

"It means we must travel faster." Elessar replied only to receive a groan from the dwarf. Natural born sprinters dwarves are, very deadly in short distances he had reminded us. I don't believe the journey would be as enjoyable as it had been without the amusing commentary from Gimli.

Without another word, our journey quickly started yet again; our steps took is across a vast country of intense beauty. Along the backs of mountains we seemed to travel, deep valleys carved by flowing water met my eyes with wonder.

I felt reenergized and very much focused on my steps; my mind was free from the crippling thoughts before. I could not help but find comfort in repeating Legolas' words in the silence of my mind. He certainly had a far different approach than what I was accustomed to in conversation. Elessar was blunt, direct and often times bittersweet. He would not soften his words nor stray from reality but sometimes a soul needs to be reminded that life is whatever you make of it. Everything that happens is to test you; it is your choice whether you allow it to break you. Although Arwen had brought a light to his heart; he still had the mindset of a man left alone to his own devices. Elessar would rather remain in the shadows of life if it meant he would be left to choose his path.

Legolas was far different; I wonder if it was because of his age or royal upbringing, but he seemed to want to bring forth the goodness of reality. I have yet to see him grow weary with sorrow or doubt; he was the sort of strength that could continue on for all the years of this world.

Hours later, Elessar had stumbled across a glimmer of green and silver pressed roughly into the ground. It was a symbol from my homeland; a leaf forged with gentle elegance my people were known for.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He spoke while running his fingertips across its surface.

"Well done halflings!" I said with a sense of anxious joy. Clever little hobbits; the moment they reached this spot they were alive and we were determined to find them in that state. I was so ready to see their faces once more; hear their songs and even their complaints of not receiving the necessary meals hobbits were accustomed to. I believe this was around the time Pippen would be speaking of second breakfast. My dear hobbits please hold on a bit longer for us.

"They might yet be alive." Legolas quickly added while looking back at me with an expression of hope before running a few feet ahead and resting his steps upon the peak of an enlarged rock pushing through the ground. I did not hesitate to follow him and that's when we saw it. The band of uruk-hai had shifted their direction to the dark tower where the great traitor resided. Sarumon the wise was no innocent soul that was forced upon the path of destruction he was now on; he chose it.

"No." I whispered. I could not accept the fate of Merry and Pippen that awaited them by the hands of the white wizard.

"What do you see?" Elessar called up to us but both Legolas and I feared to answer. We did not have the heart to answer. We did not wield enough strength to face both the cunning manipulator Sarumon and the beasts at his command.

"Elessar! They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" I shouted. I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder as I turned to the blue eyes now meeting my gaze. Even still; his steady emotion began to bring a sense of calm to me. Legolas was the epitome of what it meant to be an elf. Graceful, strong and unwavering in thought and feeling; he was everything I was not. In a way it was angering to witness the ways of elves I could not quite harness but I was quickly finding that I was starting to rely on his presence. It was a realization that I did not want to fully accept and yet I did. I could not hold it against the prince for being exactly what he should be. I could not deny that his presence was something in which I needed.

"Shall we meet them before they arrive?" He asked.

"You are more elf than I prince." I admitted.

"I do not believe that to be true." His response caused me to laugh; I then leapt down from the jagged peak and returned to Elessar's side.

"We haven't any time to waste." I said to the ranger. That was all it took for our journey to start once again. Our pace increased to a speed in which I had never traveled before but I had no trouble maintaining my steps. Nothing would keep me from reaching those hobbits and slaying any uruk that stood in my way.

* * *

The days seemed to pass like minutes as we drew closer to the band of uruk-hai; I did not know the object of time in such a chase. I simply knew my determination had grown stronger than I ever thought possible. I had already begun to devise my plan of attack when I reached the band of horrid creatures; I felt my muscles tensing up with the anticipation of battle before me. I was ready to fight them.

Suddenly my eagerness to prepare for my plan of action was replaced with a different feeling all together. My steps slowed until I came to a stop completely. We had reached a new destination; the realm of Rohan now lay out before our path. The very air seemed to change as we entered these lands; a sudden shadow fell upon my vision as I took in this land of horse masters.

I sensed something very wrong here yet I could not explain it. Like all elves, I was blessed with a keen sense but this was beyond even my knowledge. It was unnerving to stand in a land that both loathed our presence and welcomed it.

"Rohan…" Elessar started.

"Something evil lurks within these lands; malice I cannot yet see. I do not believe we should continue this route." I said to the ranger. His eyes were fixed on the realm of horse masters; he too sensed what I spoke of.

"Elessar we cannot stay here." I quickly added; my patience was growing thin as I began to feel vibrations beneath me.

"Something approaches at great speed." Legolas said. We turned to see a large group of men on horseback traveling at great speed. In the hands of some, were the flags bearing the symbol of Rohan.

"Riders of Rohan! What news-" Elessar began to shout but I instantly placed my hand over his mouth when I witnessed their direction abruptly turning towards us. The heavy gallop of the horses seemed to mimic my quickened heart rhythm. These men did not seem to ride with the presence of kindness to strangers in their midst.

I never met any creatures from Rohan; I did not know of their people nor any relationship they may have with others. I simply knew the feeling I now had tugging at my soul in the land of Rohan; this darkness hovering above and the stagnate heavy air filled with evil intent did not make me feel eager to meet those who reside within it.

The riders began to circle our small group as if sizing up their prey. Suddenly the riders began to close in around us; pushing us against one another as the spear tips from the men drew closer to us. Instinctively Elessar raised his hands into the air, hoping to convey we meant no trouble in our travel here.

The hot breath from the tense horses was doing little to ease my growing anxiousness as a spear grazed my cheek slightly. I clenched my teeth, forcing my anger of such a disrespectful action to remain within me.

"What business does a man; elf, dwarf and she-elf have in the Riddermark. Speak quickly." A man spoke as he made his way to our sight. A young man he was, with a handsome yet stern appearance. The man seemed weary of my eyes and yet he did not seem to want to look away. I could tell it was a surprise to him to see a female before him.

"Give me your name horse master. And I shall give you mine." Gimli boldly spoke; I instantly gave him a slap against the chest as Elessar glanced down to him in annoyance. That was not the first impression we should have presented.

The young man dismounted his horse and stood before us; glaring intently at Gimli.

"I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

It only took a single blink of the eye before I realized Legolas had pulled back an arrow and had it directly pointed to the young man of Rohan.

"You will die before your stroke fell." The prince spat. I placed my hand upon the prince's arm and lowered his aim. His outburst was very unlike him; I guess I wasn't the only one growing fond of the dwarf.

"I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas from the woodland realm and Merenwen of Lothlorien. We are friends of Rohan and Theoden, your king." Elessar said while positioning himself between the tension between Legolas and the man.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe…not even his own kin." With that, he removed his helmet. His long golden locks fell about his shoulders as his angered brow furrowed further. I could see this man had seen far too much; his eyes were dulled from the life he was immersed in. It was tragic to see such a handsome young man out in the wild like this when he should be enjoying life in the safety of his family's kingdom.

Suddenly the spears were lifted from our direction as the man spoke further.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished."

"Banished?" I almost could not believe what I was hearing. I have heard of the cruel tactics of Saruman but to divide a family, his power must be growing even still.

"The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He began to study each of us closely, as if searching for some clue as to who we were, and if he had studied us once before.

"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." My eyes narrowed; his trust in us was too fragile to rely upon if he already suspected us to be spies of the white wizard. An insult really; but this man was dedicated to protect his land…lack of trust in strangers was no wrong doing in these times.

"We are not spies my lord; our search is for a band of uruk-hai westward across the plains. They've taken two of our companions captive. We must find them." I said. The man turned to me with an expression I could not read.

"The uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." I felt my lips part slightly in disbelief. What of Merry and Pippen? Before I could inquire further Gimli quickly spoke.

"But there were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Elessar added.

"We left none alive." I blinked frantically, this could not be happening. I could not accept that the hobbits fell victim to a raid battle…I would not accept it. I was starting to feel my anger towards the man growing. Could he have been so blind as to slaughter two hobbits? Two small creatures that looked no more evil than a flower in bloom.

"Were you so careless as to strike them down? How?" I growled. Elessar lowered his head as the man revealed signs of shame. His eyes would not face me; perhaps guilt was filling his senses as he heard my words.

"Look at me! Tell me what end you bestowed upon two innocent creatures! TELL ME!" The man finally met my eyes but only to step closer to me. Legolas and Elessar instinctively stepped closer to my side but the man was close enough to feel my breath upon him. I did not waver, I stared into his intense gaze and I did not move, I stood my ground to this murderer.

"It pains me to hear a woman speak to me with such anger…and grief. You are bold, strong…much like my sister. But believe me when I say it was not out of joy or pleasure that we kill. We do what we must to protect our land." The manner of his voice was calm and he truly meant his words but it did little to diminish the growing anger and sadness within me.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them." He points towards the distance were a black smoke rises.

"Dead?" Gimli asked only to receive a nod from the man.

"I am sorry." He replied before calling forth two horses with a whistle.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Two large horses appeared, two young but very strong breeds trotted forward.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope. It has forsaken these lands. WE RIDE NORTH!" The man mounted his horse, replaced his helmet and began leading his followers from us. Leaving us to the realization that yet another quest we had set out upon, may yet be over.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**NereatjeD: Thanks for the review! Hope you continue to like it as the story unfolds!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: Thanks again for reviewing! Very excited to hear you are a fan of my OC! I really tried to make her a bit different and unique, especially since she is an elf. I received a lot of inspiration from Peter Jackson's character Tauriel from the hobbit; young, spirited and still a lot to learn about the ways of elves. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Trust in Your Companions

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter Five **

_**Merenwen's POV **_

I gripped Elessar's body tight as we rode towards the smoke filling the air with the scent of ash and decay. What a horrid smell for such a horrid feeling dwelling within. The haste in which Elessar rode did not help ease my aching body; he rode with such intensity, I was finding it hard to bear but still I held onto him close.

I wanted to speak to the ranger, but what words could be said in such a moment? Was there any hope at all that Merry and Pippen may still be alive? Thoughts of their terror they must have endured haunted me; pain, suffering and death was so much for any creature to witness but they weren't just any creature. They were pure and innocent; their eyes had never seen battle before and their ears had never heard the screams of death in battle before. I swallowed hard while pressing my face against Elessar's cloak.

"I would tell you to have hope but I fear my own hope is running thin Merenwen." He spoke to me as we neared the burning pile of limbs and mutilated bodies of uruks. I quickly dismounted to see a severed uruk-hai head skewered upon a spear welcoming my eyes to the scene of death.

Blood stained earth beneath me and a horrid stench of smoke swirling about my nose was enough to make me cringe.

"MERRY! PIPPEN!" I called out. Gimli and Elessar began to sift through the debris and burning corpses in search of any sign of our greatest fear. Legolas stood, his face riddled with confusion.

I wandered around the land, without the slightest idea of what I was doing but I could not stand still. An unsettling sense of nervousness was taking over me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the dwarf pull from the rubble a piece of the hobbit's belt where their tiny dagger once was. I placed my hand over my mouth as I watched Elessar kick an orc helmet across the grass before letting out a roar of misery in which we all felt. He quickly crumbled to his knees. Our worst fear had come to pass; we had failed them in every way imaginable.

"A hobbit lay here…and the other." I heard Elessar mutter as he began pushing aside the broken blades of grass and debris where the young ones had once been. I heard my native tongue uttering laments coming from Legolas. This could not be happening.

"They crawled…their hands were bound." With grief still too near I suddenly took notice what the ranger was doing; his keen eyes were like that of an elf and yet they had more direction about them. He was tracing their steps; feelings his way about the ground were movements were made. Suddenly I felt a stir of hope within me as I watched Elessar hold up the torn remains of the hobbit's bounds. I wasn't the only one, instantly Gimli and Legolas began to focus on the tracking nature of the ranger.

"Are they alive?" I blurted out.

Elessar looked up at me through his darkened locks and I knew; they may yet be alive.

"They ran over here…but they were followed." He said while rising to his feet and following the subtle clues upon the earth. He moved quickly about the land, the rest of us following him closely until we reached a wooded entrance.

"The tracks lead away from the battle…and into Fangorn Forest." The very air in my lungs seemed to grow cold at his words. Fangorn Forest was the talk of many tales; none of which were very pleasant to hear. These trees were old, too old. They grew bitter with their age and resentful of any creature brave enough to enter their dominion.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"I suppose we will find out." I replied while taking in a deep breath. I could not help but to stare into the foreboding darkness ahead. No light was allowed to peek through the massive branches; it was as if the forest itself wanted to chill of night to last an eternity.

"We will follow the tracks and take no other path." Elessar's orders were very clear; none of us knew what awaited us in these woods but we could not turn back. Elessar quickly began tracking the ground once again as we entered Fangorn. Gimli quickly followed behind Elessar as Legolas and I quickly brought up the rear. The elf prince kept his eyes ahead as I kept a watchful eye behind us.

Every branch that snapped beneath the footsteps of the dwarf were causing me to jump slightly; I did not like how quickly we were losing the light…and the advantage of any foe that may be lurking about. Legolas remained ever calm and poised but it was hard to mimic him. The trees were speaking in the deep; I could almost hear them.

"Orc blood." Gimli blurted out after bringing his fingertips stained in liquid from a nearby branch to his lips.

I instinctively reached for my blade but I kept my hands to my side; the last thing we needed to do was anger these watchful giants.

"Wait here…I cannot make sense of these tracks." Elessar said as he sprinted ahead.

"Do you think it wise laddie?" Gimli called after him.

"Let him be; he could track a creature across the earth if he so needed. But I suggest you lower your weapon my friend…I do not believe these trees are too fond of axes." I said.

"You mean…" Gimli started until the creaking sounds of aging timber reached our ears.

"They're talking to each other." I said trying to keep my sense of fear from manifesting enough to be noticed.

"The elves began it; do you remember?" Legolas asked me with a smile I could not help but return.

"I do; waking the trees up at the moment of first sunlight. Teaching them the words of our people; it was beautiful. These trees have not seen elves in some time. They are…"

"Simply growing weary from the changing of the world." Legolas interrupted. His optimism was hard to not find endearing. Even in the darkness of the canopy of darkened leaves and moss, the light of his presence could be seen.

"Talking trees? What do trees have to talk about hmm? Except for the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli muttered.

"Master dwarf you never cease to make me smile." I chuckled.

I continued to scan the area around us, the mounds of moss, the reaching roots of the trees and the occasional beam of light peering through the foliage. The scent of damp earth and rotting timber filled my nose but I held out hope that despite our darkened surrounding Elessar would return any moment now and have news of the hobbit's location. Everything would be alright; I could sense it within the very air I breathed.

"_Do you sense that?" _Legolas quickly asked.

I furrowed my brow in confusion to the elf's sense of urgency; what was going on? I forced my senses to a level of vigilance that may shed light upon the growing anxiousness of the prince.

Suddenly I began to notice…that the trees had silenced. I instantly began looking all around; the rhythm of my heart began to quicken. I felt a sensation of fear within me. Something was approaching us; something of great power. I could feel it drawing near; the air was shifting, as if parting to allow this being to walk freely into our midst.

"Elessar!" I shouted until I realized he had already returned to us.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas spoke in a deep tone. So Sarumon the deceiver presents himself now, at this moment to our broken fellowship. What a victory he must anticipate in our current state of disarray.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." The ranger demanded as he clenched his sword tight. Gimli quickly raised his axe as Legolas pulled back an arrow towards the approaching light.

I pulled my blade forwards; no weapon would serve us against the cunning, sharp tongue of Sarumon. But still we stood, gathering our bodies closer together. I hardened my expression, trying not to allow the blinding light to cause me to look away from our opponent.

In a blur of hasty movements Gimli's axe and Legolas's arrow were deflected as quickly as they were released. The white wizard now standing before us, shielded by the light he was radiating. Through squinted eyes I charged towards him only to feel my body being held back from a strong hand behind me. I quickly shrugged it off only to feel the steel of my blade begin to grow hot. Within seconds it began to singe in my grasp; I dropped it onto the ground as I stammered backwards. Now shielding my gaze from the intensifying light I heard the wizard speak.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Elessar demanded.

"They passed this pay the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" I grew weary with the cryptic nature of the wizard.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The ranger demanded once again. Without word, the light slowly began to melt into colors surrounding; a gentle, aged face soon appeared before us but it was not the face I was expecting.

I took notice of my companion's expressions, their surprise and disbelief was enough to cause me to question further.

"You are not Saruman…are you?" I asked while taking a step towards him.

"Yes and no. I am Saruman; rather Saruman as he should have been." He replied with a calm smile.

"It cannot be…you fell." Elessar spoke, his confusion intertwined with his words.

"Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the balrog of Morgoth." The wizard spoke as if he was there in the moments in which he spoke. His expression grew vacant; his thoughts were not where he stood. His gaze traveled beyond us as he continued.

"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of this earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again…I've been sent back until my task is done." A tinge of sadness entered my mind as I listened to the man speak; this was Gandalf. This was the ninth member of the fellowship who did not reach the realm of Lothlorien with the others.

I never met Gandalf the grey nor knew of what to make of him now as he stood in the radiance of colorless light. Elessar would speak of him as did Lady Galadriel from time to time; the deeds of this wizard were legendary. I also knew he meant a great deal to the fellowship; his loss affected them all.

"Gandalf." Elessar breathed.

"Gandalf? Oh yes, that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey…that was my name; I know your names as well though one of you is still a stranger to my eyes. True company indeed you are my dear but I do not know your name." I felt his eyes upon me.

"Merenwen, my lord; I am a march warden of Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel requested I join the fellowship."

"Did she?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile upon his face.

"She has proven a loyal companion and a dear friend of mine for many years. It was no mere chance she joined our quest." Elessar added.

"I see no reason to doubt neither Lady Galadriel nor you Aragorn. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine; Gandalf the white." I said while lowering my head in a bow.

"Gandalf the white? Yes, I suppose that is my name now. And I come to you now at the turn of the tide. Come, we have much to discuss." Gandalf spoke as he quickly began to walk with Elessar by his side.

We walked quickly through the forest; the trees were humming with the news of our newfound adventure. Our steps had purpose and we were being led by a wizard who has defied all odds to see us succeed.

"_We shall be traveling to Edoras…there is an evil there that requires our immediate attention_." Legolas spoke as he walked by my side.

"_It is not polite to eavesdrop prince."_ I smirked; my foot took another step over the twisted designs of the roots decorating the forest floor.

"_I do not believe it counts for elf kind; we tend to hear most all things whether we mean to or not._." He smiled.

"_This is true; Edoras? That is quite the distance for us to travel_." I whispered to the elf.

"_You need not fear the distance. I will ask that you ride with me._" He had seen my struggle riding with Elessar; he did not miss a thing that elf. I could not help but think that the prince was starting to act a great deal like Haldir. It pained me to utter his name even in the privacy of my thoughts but Legolas was proving to be much like him in his actions. Although Haldir was cold and rigid as stone to my training and drive for perfection within my skill…he still had a way of taking notice of my needs. A protective nature; it was not typical of many elves. But here I found it yet again in a prince no less; it was amusing but still just as appreciated.

I felt in good hands with my companions; Elessar, Legolas and even Gimli made me feel safe in a journey that would not be described as safe in the least. This must be what Haldir meant when he said that one of the greatest feelings is to have complete and utter trust in your fellow companions. It was a marvelous source of strength I had to admit.

"This new Gandalf is even more grumpy than the old one." I heard Gimli mutter under his breath as we finally reached the open air of the plains.

The calmness of the landscape before us was quickly awakened by Gandalf's whistle carrying itself through our surroundings. It did not take long before a white steed of sheer magnificence began galloping in a graceful manner towards us. My lips parted slightly at the beauty of this creature.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in awe.

"Shadowfax; he's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf spoke as he stroked his nose gently. I could sense the very love this horse had for the wizard; Shadowfax eagerly anticipated the next journey that awaited them.

Elessar turned towards after adjusting his saddle on his horse.

"Gimli I do believe you will be riding with me to Edoras." Elessar said with a smile.

"How did you-"

"Elves aren't the only creatures to be able to hear things as they please. But I understand, you need a gentle ride with your injury, I apologize I did not see." He placed a hand upon my shoulder before glancing down to my side.

"How is your side?"

"It is quite well; a day or so more and I shall be back to being able to handle your…unskilled horseback riding." I chuckled with a wink.

"I don't blame you laddie; I would rather have her as a riding companion than myself any day." Gimli said while nudging a now blushing prince. I shook my head before walking up to the dwarf.

"When I am healed and able to bear a horse myself; I will gladly allow you to ride with me master dwarf." I smiled as the dwarf released a few sounds clearing his throat before he nodded.

"Thank you…yes, thank you."

"Come, let us make haste." Gandalf said as he mounted Shadowfax with ease. Elessar quickly mounted his horse and pulled the dwarf up and behind him as they made themselves ready for travel.

The blonde elf gracefully pulled himself onto the steed before offering a hand down to me. The sun was warm upon my face as I looked up at him. I took hold of his hand while positioning my foot into the stirrup as I pushed myself up from the ground and soon behind the prince.

"Rest when you feel you are able along this journey; you are safe to relax whilst I am here." He turned and spoke softly. I allowed my arms to rest around him; I felt his body tense slightly from my movement. So shy he was which surprised me; certainly not the movement I would expect from a prince of his reputation. I smiled as the thought of rest soon became a reality.

The sound of our horses' mighty gallops seemed to echo through the land as we rode towards the halls of Edoras.

Legolas was quite skilled upon horseback; he had a gentle, yet steady control of the steed as we rode. His movements were graceful and allowed for a more fluid handling. I rested my head upon him; my eyes fluttered to a close as I found a genuine rest I so greatly accepted.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and following! A lot of things are about to happen, appearances from Haldir, a new friendship from the most unlikely of characters and some new plot twists that stray from the movie! Keep reading and let me know how I'm doing, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Sorry for the late update; I promise the next update will be sooner than the last! Thanks everyone **


	6. Words of a Woman

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter Six **

_**Legolas's POV **_

I rode more cautiously than I was accustomed to for she had found slumber some distance behind. The elleth truly was a mystery to me and I found myself desiring to know her more but I did so with great hesitation. This was neither the time nor the place to allow my heart to long to beat for the sake of another.

My hesitation only deepened as Elessar's ever watchful eye was upon me every moment I was speaking to her. I could hear his silent warnings; it would do no one any good to explore feelings in these dark times.

"Haldir." Merenwen whispered for the third time since she had drifted to sleep. I could not deny that I felt a tinge of unknown emotion creeping into my consciousness when I heard his name escape her lips. I was in no position in her life to feel anything; she did leave a life behind to join this fellowship…that meant quite possibly she left an intimacy behind as well.

I kept my eyes focused ahead, the ever changing landscape was my only chance to keep my mind from her and yet it did nothing. I could not understand my thoughts; they made little sense these days. It was nonsense and it was hopeless, this was not a path I wished to travel in the age of such darkness…I knew this and I forced myself to keep my heart occupied with the loves within my life I could understand. The love of my father, of Mirkwood and its people is all that I should have.

Besides, it is not possible for feelings of love for a stranger; I knew little about her. The length of time in which I've spent with her was so short, perhaps my desire to know her more was simply my heart desiring for a friend. A close friend in which I could confide; that was a rational explanation.

The moon was high above the velvet sky above; like a tapestry of stars it unfolded before my eyes in a beautiful display of night. It was a calm and beautiful night, feeling myself being carried through the chilled air was enough to bring a smile upon my face.

Suddenly I felt Merenwen's resting body begin to stir; her arms tightened around me.

"How long was I asleep?" She whispered to me.

"A few hours, did you rest well?" I asked, already feeling the absence of her warmth against my back.

"I did, thank you." She replied while stretching slightly. I wanted to ask her about the name she uttered in her sleep; I truly desired to know why his name remained in her mind long after she has fallen asleep. How important was the march warden that stopped us in our steps into Lothlorien to her?

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful night?" She asked.

"I cannot recall a more lovely night than this. It is truly a wonder." I spoke, all manner of emotion refrained from entering my voice.

"Are you tired? Do not tell me the prince may be in need of a moment to catch his breath." I could feel her smirk shining behind me; I laughed as I straightened my posture a bit further.

"How I missed your sense of humor upon this journey to Edoras." I replied.

"Edoras…I hope the people there take more kindly to strangers in their midst than the young horse master and his followers we encountered."

"Do not expect such things; I fear the land has changed in these dark times. Watch your words and be on your guard." I said. I regretted telling her this, I must sound more like my father than I do a companion.

"I speak with such grace and eloquence that I am certain to win over the hearts of any creature we meet." She said proudly.

"I am certain your manner of…grace will have us behind iron bars." I laughed.

"I see the prince has found a sense of humor after all; dare I say it does not suit you." Her laughter danced about my ears.

"Let us stop here for the night; we need not arrive in this midnight hour." Gandalf called out to us as Shadowfax came to a stand still.

"About time!" Gimli grumbled as he slid from the height of the horse landing with a loud thud.

I eased myself onto the ground as well before ensuring Merenwen managed the same. She dismounted with ease; a smile graced her features…it was no secret that her strength had returned to her.

Under the darkened sky, Gimli found himself a mound of earth to prop himself upon. He tugged down his helmet over his gaze to rest while Aragorn and Gandalf wandered a few feet away to plot their next moves and discuss moves already made on our behalf. It was quickly found that the two are best to maintain the council of two. I trust their words spoken alone would serve the good of us all.

Merenwen took a seat upon a smooth stone; she pushed her long golden braid behind her before tucking the stray hairs behind her pointed ears. I watched as she looked up at the stars, such innocence in the way she welcomed the night sky.

"_I am so far from my home; I can no longer sense its power in the distance_." She whispered. I knew what it was she spoke of for it was also in my mind. To an elf, their homeland was where they drew their strength. It was a sacred connection, an elf and their home, but it was no easy task to feel the connection sever.

"_Now it is time to feel power within yourself, the power that you miss feeling from Lorien can still be found within you_." I said, uttering the same thought my father instilled within me before I stepped foot outside of Mirkwood.

I watched as she turned to me with a smile.

"You speak as if you're filled with the wisdom of an ellon who has seen every age of this world." I felt warmth travel to my cheeks, I was thankful it was hidden by the darkness of night.

"I simply pay far too much attention to the words of my father. I sound much like him, I do not know if that is a great thing to admit." I confessed; I found myself taking a seat upon the grass nearest her.

"I think it is; being like your ada is no shameful truth." I forced my eyes away from her gaze upon me and I looked up into the sky. Wisps of clouds swirled overhead, creating a scene almost too beautiful to be real.

Silence fell upon us but it was the type of silence that was just as I enjoyed in Mirkwood. I would often stand upon the highest branches I could reach, leaving the celebrations and loud chatter of excited elves behind to hear the silence of the stars.

I then turned to see what it was the others were doing and to my surprise I found them standing and searching for something in the darkness. I quickly stood and felt the need to take hold of my bow as I approached Aragorn.

"What is it?" I asked but quickly received my answer by listening to the unsteady, heavy steps trying to silently approach us on horseback. I instantly turned towards Merenwen who was standing behind me, her sword tightly in hand.

"Orcs?" She asked. I listened as carefully I could, no orc would be on horseback. They prefer the untamable ferocity of wargs.

"No…but I fear they mean to do us harm." Aragorn muttered.

"Oh great, that's exactly what I was afraid of." Gimli grumbled while holding up his axe before him.

"Do not attack unless provoked. Defend yourself with the words of truth, and if that does not sway them, then use the edge of your swords." Gandalf said as he lifted his chin proudly.

I drew in a deep breath as the beating of horse hooves began to grow in intensity, no longer were they trying to surprise us, this was an attack for reasons unknown.

It took no time for a small band of men to reach my gaze in the distance.

"They bear the flags of Rohan. We have seen these men before." I spoke.

"Not again." Merenwen scoffed.

"They will speak before they attack, hold your guard." Aragorn spoke.

"How sure are you about that?" Gimli asked as we all watched their direction draw close in the direction of an arrow pushing through the wind to reach us. We all stood silently, focusing our attention to these men.

"To be weary travelers in search of fallen companions you sure behave like spies! We have watched you near Rohan…but I will let you go no further!" shouted a familiar voice. This was the man who spoke to us in the Riddemark. I could tell his voice from the moment he drew in breath. He had quickly dismounted from his horse, followed by a few of his men. Mighty swords glad in gold and steel designs of horses were in their hand as they stood before us.

"Speak your purpose; your response will decide your fate." He spat.

"We have come to bring light into the darkness that has befallen this land. We have come to see the king and restore his mind." Gandalf spoke. The man tilted his head before pointing his blade towards us in an act of warning.

"You speak like another wizard who has entered our midst. I allowed him to pass and brought this nightmare to pass, I shall not do it a second time."

"Please…put down your sword. Travel with us as we enter your land if you must but allow us to help." Merenwen said calmly as she approached the man. I instantly took hold of her wrist to pull her back from impending harm but she quickly shrugged my touch away.

"So this…this is the reason you have a woman in your company. To sway the hearts of men so that your will be done more easily. I will not be so easily defeated by the soft words of a woman."

Suddenly Merenwen swung her sword towards the man; their swords connected with a loud sound. We were all stunning by the action; what has she done?

"I am not here to defeat anyone with my words. I wield a sword just as you do my lord. And if you will not listen to reason, perhaps you will listen to the edge of my sword! We are no spies of the enemy. We are here to help you! You must put aside your damn fear and doubt to allow this help to reach your king!" Merenwen had many fears and hesitations but at times she would surprise even me with her direct and fearless actions. She had neither fear in battle nor any fear against the towering man before her now.

Moments of escalated tension passed before the man lowered his sword and pulled off his helmet. He then took a step closer to her until he was inches from her face. I instinctively took a step of my own, only to have Aragorn place his arm in my path to prevent me from reaching her.

"Do you not fear me? I could end your life with my bare hands right where you stand." He growled, standing still before her. His breath fell upon her features causing my blood to boil. My teeth clenched tightly together keeping my objections behind them, I wanted to shove Aragorn's arm aside and march up to this man and teach him the meaning of respect to an elleth.

"What good would come from such an action? Do you truly want more blood on your hands, or would you like to finally accept that perhaps a stranger could be the very one to restore peace to your land?"

"You are fighting this war alone horse master, is it not time to fight together for the good of this world?" She continued and I could not believe the power in her soft spoken words. She almost appeared to tame the tempered man. Her words moved him; I could see it even in the shadows that were upon him.

"I will trust the words of a stranger once more; do not give me reason to doubt this gesture. I will escort you to Rohan at daybreak." The man said to us before turning to return to his horse.

"But my lord Eomer?" A man called out to the long haired man.

"It is my decision to make, not yours. Go tell the others, we ride when the sun rises." He ordered. The man reluctantly bowed his head before galloping away into the shadows beyond.

Aragorn quickly scooped Merenwen into his arms and gave a mighty spin before hugging her small frame tightly. Her laughter filled the air as relief began to wash over me. I felt myself smiling before lowering my gaze; it was a great pleasure to see her in such a way. I could in that moment see her years echoing through her words.

"Now why couldn't have you done that?" Gimli asked with a chuckle.

"I believe sometimes it takes the words of a woman to tame the hearts of men." How true that statement was.


	7. Glory to Return to Rohan

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter Seven **

_**Merenwen's POV**_

Our company had grown; we traveled at great speed alongside these men of Rohan. I caught the gaze of Eomer upon me once or twice as Legolas directed our steed. I couldn't allow my smile to leave my face; the only other time I had acted with such boldness and stern understanding was when Haldir had suggested I may not posses the self discipline and control needed to become a march warden. Proving him wrong was my motivation for many years; I had it within me to defend my thoughts and actions but it had been some time since I had been forced to do so. It felt…empowering.

Lady Galadriel had once told me I had a fire within me that many elves did not posses; a light all my own she insisted. I felt it, speaking to Eomer. I felt his eyes slowly view me as an equal even still.

"You are glowing." Legolas leaned back to ensure I heard him over the gallop of many horses surrounding us.

"I just…well, it's been awhile since I have done such a thing. I struggle with my words, eloquence and diplomacy has never been my strength in conversation. I often resort to a less than elf-like means of communication. I am…proud of how I handled the situation. Does that sound boastful?" I admitted.

"Not in the least; you have every right to be proud of your actions." He smiled; his hands tightened ever so slightly around the reigns as our company grew slow in their speed. Our eyes were greeted by a kingdom adorning a grand hill standing tall against the wind.

We all remained silent, taking in the diming splendor of Edoras. Many structures of wood and nearest resources stood with accents of gold and painted images of the iconic horse, a creature they hold dear to their very way of life. The hill grew in height, allowing the grand halls of Theoden to be closer to the rays of sun that seemed to do little to warm the cold feeling upon the kingdom.

"Banished we were from these lands, but I will risk punishment to see your heroic deeds come to pass. My men and I shall inform the king of your arrival. Speak to no one, our people are weary. Expect no warm welcome from those you meet in the great hall. My uncle…is not himself and his company will not take kindly to your travels leading you here. I will see you again." Eomer spoke as he and his men took their leave and entered the small kingdom of men.

"Come, let us make our way to the grand hall; I fear if we wait here to be granted permission to speak to the king…it will not come." Gandalf said as we hesitantly allowed our horses further into the realm of horse masters.

The faces we passed were bitter, cold and full of distrust. No warm welcome indeed. There was little contrast between the rigid and stern look of the timber in the structures and the gaze upon us from the people of Edoras.

Abrupt gusts of wind created an unsettling sound that swirled about my senses. I allowed my eyes to lift to the grand hall above; the walkway overlooking the city was now presenting a new face to our eyes. A woman, standing beside the flag of her people was looking out in the distance as if her eyes longed to see anything but that which was directly before her. Long blonde waves wiped about her pale features as her ivory fabric hugging her frame flowed in the wind.

Suddenly her eyes fell to us, locking with my own eyes. Her chin lifted slightly, a gentle display of confidence in the face of a stranger. Her eyes shifted to Elessar, I watched his face lift to face her completely until she turned and left our sight as the flag pulled free from its position and danced about the wind until finally falling upon the earth. We were all without words to the state of ruin befalling this kingdom. The very color of the land seemed to be fading from existence.

Soon we found ourselves climbing the stone steps leading to Theoden's hall. It did not take long before we were met by rugged men bearing armor and swords I'm certain they wished to use against us.

A man with long dark auburn locks and beard stepped forward. He studied us before allowing his tongue to speak.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

"This could be a trap." I whispered to Legolas as I watched Gandalf nod in agreement to the man's request.

Legolas and the others began to surrender our multitude of weaponry to the guards. I relunctantly followed my companions and placed my sword in the arms of the guard. His deep blue eyes narrowed in my gaze.

"Such a mighty sword does not suit such a fair creature." He sneered. I clenched my teeth together.

"Watch your words carefully." Legolas hissed; the man scoffed at the remark before returning to his comrades now holding our only means of protection against what we may face behind the wooden doors before us.

"Your staff." The leader of the guards spoke.

"Eh? Oh no, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked.

With a reluctant nod we were granted entrance into the grand hall of the great horse lords of the ages. Wood beams clad in intricate designs of gold above us, deep hues of rich colored tapestries surround us while a solem throne was directly before our path. My eyes narrowed as I took in the state of the great King Theoden. Aged he was, bearing signs of countless years that seem to be so very unkind. He sat, slumped over with an expression that revealed his mind was not his own.

There beside the king, was a snake of man. His skin was without a hint of color; dark rings beneath his keen eyes watched our every step before he leaned to the king and began to mutter words of displeasure in our arrival. Gandalf and his herald of woe I heard him title us. I snarled slightly, this man was no friend to this kingdom.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden king." Gandalf spoke as we neared the throne. Legolas was by the wizard's side, fueling the suspicion of the elderly nature of Gandalf. It was a struggle not to chuckle at the sight.

"He is not welcome." The man spoke to the king again, what lies was this man feeding to the weary mind of the king? The situation was worse than I had thought. By the look upon Elessar's face I could see that I was not the only one.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf stormcrow?" The king strained out.

"A just question my liege."

"Late is the hour…" He started while rising to his feet.

"Late for you." I hissed. His eyes instantly shifted upon me.

"Watch your words; disrespect to the king will not end well for you she elf." He snapped.

"My disrespect is not towards the king…_sir." _I suppose my actions were not as admirable at the moment, I watched Elessar turn to me with his disapproval.

"Enough of this." Gandalf spoke as he brought his staff into sight for all to behold.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The man called out the men while retreating back to a safer distance in his mind before Gimli quickly followed.

The men that were intently watching our every move finally decided to move in to the threat they saw in our actions. I could tell a few hesitated, as if they secretly wanted to see what we would do. There was little hope in these lands but I could tell our arrival may have ignited a bit of hope within their minds even if they were forced to act against it.

The sound of heavy footsteps made its way towards me across the dusty floor. I decided not to wait for his attack, instead I ran towards him and leapt into the air and landed a strong elbow into his head, his body fell hard onto the ground as he began to shake away the stars that had to be moving about his vision.

I turned to watch Legolas fighting off a few guards with ease before finding his position by my side. His protective nature was one of the many endearing qualities he possessed.

"These men did not wish to fight us." The prince spoke.

"I think they know we are here to help them." I added.

"Too long have you sat in the shadows!" I heard Gandalf speaking to the king as he approached the elderly man.

The snake of a man went to run but Gimli had quickly knocked him upon his back, his large boot pressing onto the man's chest.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli growled. I smiled as the fear and weakness was presented in the man. What a loathsome creature he was.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell!" Gandalf said with intensity as he held his hand and staff into the air in the king's direction. The impressive display was quickly overshadowed by laughter coming from the king.

"You have no power here Gandalf the grey!" He rasped while leaning back into the support of his throne. Gandalf then shrugged off his grey cloak revealing the brilliant hues of white to the man. I watched his eyes narrowed as the power of the white wizard emitted a light that was almost too bright to witness.

Theoden was startled by the realization that Gandalf the grey was no more, this was Gandalf the white and he most certainly had power here in this darkened hall of men.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf spoke once again as he drew closer to the king, his staff never wavering in its direction towards the squirming man. So Saruman was behind the downfall of this realm? It did not surprise me; the hand of the deceiver knew no bounds. There was no land he could not reach; and no creature he could not sway to do his bidding. The mighty King Theoden was no different, he was not spared by the wizard because of his royalty or standing in this age; he fell victim to the twisted words of Saruman the wise just as many did.

The man's body was pinned against the throne, unable to peel himself away from the carved wood of his throne he must have remained for many nights. The control of Saruman was strong; the aged body of the king was fighting Gandalf's power with all the strength he could conjure. Saruman would not easily release this man from his grip.

A glimpse of white caught my eye as I turned to see a familiar person. It was the woman from before; her face was riddled with confusion and concern as she sprinted towards the king only to be pulled back from Elessar. I watched as he looked at her with an expression of comfort. The young woman returned her gaze upon the scene at hand; the man must mean a great to her. Her distress was hard to witness, a trembling hand reached out towards him as Gandalf continued to pull the hand of Saruman from the mind of this great leader.

"ROHAN IS MINE!" The man strained through his clenched teeth; he appeared to be a monster in his expression. All sense of humanity was being pushed aside.

"No…you will not claim this land! Now BE GONE!" Gandalf roared back, his staff was emitting a power so great the man was pinned even harder against his throne.

Moments passed until finally the entire room sensed the cloud was lifted from the great hall; the air grew lighter, easier to breathe and with a mighty yell, the man was pulled from the source of evil that was holding him captive for far too long.

Gandalf took a step back as Theoden's weakened body slumped forward. The young lady freed herself from Elessar and ran to his side to catch him before he fell from his throne.

I watched in awe as the man began a transformation, the likes of which I had never seen. It was as if the clock was reversing in his appearance; he was growing younger with every passing second. No longer was his hair stringy and gray, his once clouded eyes were clearing as his aged skin began to soften.

Theoden's eyes scanned the space, as if unaware where he was for a brief moment. Then his eyes rested upon the face of the young woman holding him. His lips curled slightly into a gentle smile.

"I know your face…Eowyn. Eowyn." He breathed with relief. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, the woman known as Eowyn was filled with such joy to hear this man speak her name.

"Gandalf?" Theoden spoke in disbelief at the sight of the wizard before him.

"Breathe the free air again my friend." Gandalf replied with a smile.

"Now that is a sight I had longed to see." I heard a familiar voice speak behind me. I turned to see Eomer a few feet away from me. I smiled at the sight of the young man; his entire demeanor had shifted. His furrowed brow had softened and a smile was gracing his features as he looked upon this kin standing from his throne.

"This would not have happened without you my lord." I smiled while offering a hand towards the man. I had learned from my days spent in the company of men that a handshake spoke more words than you could try to speak. It was a gesture they could understand from any creature extending it.

I watched the man push my hand away gently before he embraced me against his strong body. My eyes widened at the action but I placed an arm around the man and patted him gently upon the back.

"Thank you, I am forever in your debt." He said softly before releasing me and adjusting his armor slightly as if slightly embarrassed by his actions.

"Go to him. He needs your strength now more than ever." I smiled as the man slowly approached his uncle.

"Eomer…my eyes are grateful to see you before me." The king spoke as Emoer bowed in respect to the king before looking up to Eowyn. They wear bearing smiles they could not possibly keep hidden.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Theoden confessed.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf spoke, with that, the bearded man I had heard the guards call Hama, stepped forward with a sword in his hands. With a bow, he offered the sword to the king. Theoden looked upon the blade as if he had almost forgotten its appearance. His fingertips grazed the iron hilt; you could tell by his expression that he was starting to remember. He quickly pulled the blade from its sheath until the shine of the steel was being held up inches from his eyes. It was a grand sight to behold; the king was bearing his sword and strength once again.

His eyes traveled up and down the blade with great care, he was looking upon an old friend in his eyes and it was enough to bring expressions of awe at the court surrounding him.

Suddenly the king's gaze fell upon the wretch of a man who had done nothing but aid Saruman in his hold over this land. The man was fearful for his life for the first time it would seem, he was rattled to his very core and I could not help but feel as if this was exactly what such a creature deserved.

**Author's Note**

Getting quite a few follows and favorites; thank you SO MUCH! Please drop a review to let me know what you'd like to see happen, or what you think might happen. I love hearing feedback as well! This next chapter will be some added scenes that were not in the movie but I think you'll enjoy how it ties in with the story. I'll give you a hint; someone unexpected will be paying the fellowship a visit to warn them of the coming events and will certainly complicate things in the growing relationship between Legolas and Merenwen. Well, keep on reading and following! Update will be up soon! Thanks!


	8. Life Was Cruel

**Elleth of Light **

**Chapter Eight **

_**Merenwen's POV **_

I sat at the base of the steps leading to the great hall; the very place where Theoden banished the snake known as Grima Wormtongue. I couldn't help but wonder where it was he ran off to. Surely he wouldn't be lurking around the outskirts of the kingdom, hoping to reclaim his position of power. No, I'm certain he had scurried off to a place more fitting for such filth.

I looked down at my garments; Eowyn was kind enough to allow me to wear one of her most beloved dresses for the funeral that had taken place a few hours ago. It was a beautiful dress, a deep shade of navy with designs woven in gold along the sleeves. A beautiful dress for a dreadful moment in time; death had not become something I could accept so easily. Especially once I learned of whom it was that had passed. The king's son had not even been given enough time on this earth to learn the ways of life, to find who he was meant to be in this world…or who he was meant to love.

I felt my stomach writhing about the more I thought of the young man. Too often the young perish before their time and I could not understand how it was such things come to pass.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a soft voice asked. I turned to see Eowyn standing before me, forcing a smile upon her face. Her eyes still revealed the tears had not yet come to an end.

"Of course my lady." I smiled as she too sat upon the step overlooking the kingdom and the grasslands surrounding.

"There is to be a feast tonight, a way to honor…him." She said, all manner of emotion lingered upon her every word. She could not speak his name…my heart ached for the young woman beside me. Despair and sorrow had taken such a toll; it was if there was only a small amount of her true self remaining. Her joy, the glow of youth had all but faded from her. She was a beautiful shell of the person she was meant to be.

"I look forward to it. I heard he was an incredible warrior. The type of warrior that will be remembered for many ages to come."

"You are an elf, right?" She asked, clearly she had spoken of the young man enough for one day. I regret my words to the hurting soul but I quickly smiled and answered her.

"Yes, I've got the pointed ears to prove it."

"You do not act much like the other elf in your company; I would not think you were alike in kindred." She offered a smile.

"You wouldn't be the only one." I laughed.

"What brought you here? Of all places for the gifts and abilities you and your companions carry…why did you decide to come here?" Eowyn asked. I looked up at the increasing speed of the moving clouds above and sighed.

"I must confess that I am simply a follower in this journey; the wizard knew of the troubles that have befallen this land and I think he knows that coming here will have impact on the days to come. I trust him; he has not led us astray."

"I see; well tell me, do you have hope for this world? Do you have hope that what we even stand a chance?"

"Had you asked me that before I had set out on this journey I would have said hope was for the weak. However, I have begun to find some sense of hope. It may be foolish and misplaced, but I am beginning to have hope that we shall see the days of old restored." It was astonishing to hear such words coming from me; but it was a confession I believe I needed to express. I had found hope; or at least I had felt slightly different within my heart regarding this quest.

Despite this change of heart, I still held within my mind the darkness of truth that I would not live to see such hope restored in this world. In some battle; I would face my demise and I would not defeat it. I believe that thought alone was the reason behind my lack of hope when I first was told of Elrond's actions to take a stand against Sauron. How could I have hope when in my hear I knew I would die? That was my thought; but now I thought differently. My life was not relevant to the outcome of this world; it was selfish of me to think otherwise.

"You're expression does not say that you are full of hope." I laughed at her comment; she was very keen in her senses to not be of elf kind.

"I am hopeful for the fate of others. I do not have hope for my own life." I confessed. I looked towards the woman; I found her presence to be pleasant. I was talking to her as if we had known each other for years and yet this was merely the second day I had even known of her existence.

"I know how you feel. I too feel as if I will not live through the days of this age." She spoke softly before tucking a few strands of her long hair behind her ear.

"I feel it in my very soul, I feel as if my time is nearing an end. I cannot explain it and I dare not tell my uncle for he will merely worry his already troubled mind. Is that similar to what you are feeling?"

"In a way yes, except it is not merely a feeling…I have seen it. The ruler of my home has the gift of foresight, she posses a mirror that can reveal to any who look upon it, things that have happened or things that have yet to come to pass. I saw myself…lying upon…a mound of rubble and broken stones. I was-" It was so hard to speak of, even now after so many nights I had relived the moment I looked into the mirror.

Suddenly I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

"I do not believe that the brave men in your company would allow such a thing to happen. I see you all together, you are like a family. I know well the power of family, they protect each other. You are well protected." She smiled. It was a kind thing to say, I dared not tell her that in the scenes I saw within that mirror, there was no family by my side. They could have fallen as well, or I simply had the misfortune of dying upon the battlefield alone, without a single word of comfort to guide me to the realm beyond the living.

"Were there more in your company before you came here?" Eowyn asked. I raised an eyebrow at her question before turning and looking towards the land before my gaze. In the distance was three white horses, the faces of their riders were not clear to my eyes yet but I saw two of the riders were holding flags that bore the symbol of Lorien. I instantly rose to my feet in complete disbelief as to what I was seeing.

"Please, excuse m-me." I stammered before taking off without a moment to waste. I glided down the stairs quickly, then racing through the city towards the entrance. Confused glances passed me by as I ran with intensity.

I did not know what to think, nor what to allow myself to feel. Every sense of emotion washed over me as I forced my body to run even faster. I grabbed a handful of the fabric wiping about my legs and I held it tightly, allowing my legs to run freely.

The blades of dried grass began to graze my ankles as I reached the open landscape of grassland before me. I felt the sun beaming down upon me but all I could focus on was the horses approaching my direction.

Suddenly I took notice of the horse in front of the band of three, there I saw it. A single strip of silver fabric tied loosely around the neck of the horse. An insignificant item to many, but I knew the owner of that horse and I knew where that strand of fabric originated from. Tears were falling wildly about my face as the horses came to a sudden stop a few hundred feet from my location. A rider dismounted and began his run towards me; his helmet quickly fell by the wayside and revealed the face of the elf I feared I would never see again.

It did not take long before I had leapt into his strong arms, feeling him twirl me about gently. I breathed in deep, he smelled of sweet juniper and of our homeland. I found my fingers tracing his features as I sobbed.

"Shhhhh." He calmly whispered as he stroked my hair gingerly.

"You are shaking Merenwen…"

"I thought…I would never see you…again."

"I was foolish…and wrong to have spoke to you in the manner in which I did when you left. I wanted to see you, I needed to see you." I melted into his arms; I felt my knees trembling from hearing him speak such words.

"Does Lady Galadriel know you have come here?" I instantly inquired.

"I am certain she does, but she did not send me if that is what you are wondering. I came by my own decision. I…Merenwen I cannot stay. I fear punishment will come from my actions but I had to speak to you once more and tell you that I do love you…I do love you with everything that I am but it just is not meant to be." He spoke. I instantly shoved him away and glared at him.

"Are you seriously going to try this again? You rode all the way out here to tell me to move on in a nicer manner? Haldir I swear!" I screamed, the heat from the sun beaming upon me only fueled my rage at the words I was hearing.

"Merenwen I love the way you ignite within like a flame, but you must try to remain calm and realize that everything that I say or do is because I love you and I want to see you live." He said, his eyes glistening with tears of his own.

"But why? Why can't I love you, why can't you just let us be together?" I pleaded.

"BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT WILL BE THE END OF YOU!" He roared. I took a step back, what was the meaning behind such a statement?

"What you saw in that mirror is what will come to pass if you refuse to let me go!" He approached me and quickly took hold of my shoulders and looked deep within my eyes.

"I've tried…I've thought of every way I could keep you in my heart safely Merenwen but there is no way to have you…and ensure you will live to see the light of tomorrow come. You're love for me will be your death. Do you understand me?"

He studied my features before cupping my face with his hand.

"I want…so badly to be with you. You're love…is all that I have ever desired in this world but powers far greater than our understanding is at work. We are not meant to be Merenwen. Do not think of me as a coward or heartless creature…I want to keep you safe and if it means diminishing all thoughts and dreams of us being together…then I will do it. I am doing it…that is why I have come. I want you to know the truth…the whole truth."

"But how do you know this to be true?"

"I have asked Lady Galadriel what could be done to change the tragic fate you fear; and she had told me that your fate was not set in stone. You could live Merenwen…you could be happy all the rest of the days of your life if you just allow your heart to let me go. I have seen a different fate for you Merenwen, I want you to experience it. I am not meant to be in your life, I was meant to teach you train you and protect you and I have done it."

I shook my head as the wind began to blow. The grass danced about wildly around us as we stood, staring at each other. I heard approaching horses nearing us. I turned to see Eomer and a small band of his men approaching, no doubt ensuring the intentions of the unfamiliar faces were true.

Upon closer inspection of the horses I saw prince Legolas in their company. What was he doing here?

"What business do you have here?" Eomer called out until I shook my head.

"Eomer he is…no enemy of yours. He is a friend." I strained.

"You left without word; it is not safe to do such things." I heard Legolas call down to me before I watched him dismount his horse.

"Legolas…not now alright. I do not need to be treated as a child. I am capable of handling myself." I growled before looking back towards Haldir.

"Without your weapons…yes you could certainly handle a great deal unarmed." Legolas hissed. Suddenly I watched Haldir looking upon Legolas with an expression I could not describe.

"I…appreciate you ensuring her safety…" Haldir said to the prince. My brow wrinkled; I do not need protection…not from a prince…not from anyone.

"Can I please just have a moment please!" I shouted. I turned to Legolas who seemed to be pained by my request but with a single nod he returned to his horse, leaving Haldir and I with enough privacy that we could speak without fear of others hearing.

I looked at Haldir, the face of the man I had loved for many years. He was so handsome, I had often dreamed of waking beside such a kind and gentle expression but that dream had slipped from my fingertips. As much as I protested the idea of what he was asking of me, I knew now that it was not simply because of his own desires…his love for me was so great he would keep himself out of my heart if it meant allowing me the chance to live and be happy. I could not see such a future for myself without him in it but perhaps that did not mean it did not exist.

"I need to let you go?" I whispered.

"You need to live."

"I cannot feel my body." I confessed; I felt a sense of numbness taking over me.

"Don't you do that; do you hear me? You are stronger than that. I will not have you allow yourself to pretend your heart is broken. It is hurt, but it will not break. Your heart will never break while you have breath in you. Stand tall…look at me…I said stand tall!" He demanded. I forced my crumbling limbs to straighten as I stood straight and lifted my chin.

"You will not feel pain; you will not feel despair and you will not feel for my absence." I felt tears threatening to fall once more but I kept them inside as I took in the sight I would certainly never see again. Haldir standing strong and proud, the sun falling upon him with such grace. He was looking at me intently; ensuring his time here was done.

"I…will be fine Haldir. Go now, while I have some strength left within me to watch you leave my sight."

He offered a single smile, his lips curling slightly into the smile I loved to see and he turned and returned to his horse. To live was to go without knowing the love of this creature; life was cruel in this way. Life was so very cruel.


End file.
